Family reunion
by MangaMistress
Summary: Beastboy's cousin decides to drop by for a visit. Her first impression makes the rest of the titans nervous however she eventually gains their trust in some unusual ways, but what secrets and dangers will she bring with her, and how does Slade get involed
1. Introduced by bullet

-1We all know the story of Jump city; a busy place with buildings taller than Manhattans skyscrapers and is _somehow_ the attraction of really weird monsters and villains which are always defeated by the incredible Teen Titans. These five special teenagers risk their lives every day to keep this city safe and every day after doing so they return to their home, the Titans Tower.

Today was going to be like any other day for the Titans, do your own thing until the alarm goes, signalling the city needs saving again. The alarm rang, flashing its red light throughout the tower into every room. The Hive 5 was robbing the mall again.

"Teen Titans, Go!" Robin commanded.

XXXX

The mall was in a fit. The Hive were tearing it into pieces, staling what ever they could or-more likely-want and not caring what harm they did to the citizens.

"Get out of my bitch!" Jinx slapped one of the helpless worker to the floor and started to rummage through the clothes racks. She tossed anything she didn't like to floor and enjoyed seeing the terrified employee shake every time she raised her voice to her.

She returned to the main hall and contacted her team-mates when she realised they were pushing time. When they finally arrived,

" Can't you idiots go any faster!" she shouted " the Titans will be here any second and I would like to have at least one good heist since EVER!"

"Since when is shoplifting considered a heist" The Hive 5 turned their heads simultaneously to the boy wonder standing on top of one of the piles of dry wall rubble the Hive had created in their rampage. The other Titans appeared behind him.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of trying?" questioned Cyborg

"Yeah dudes, this is really getting boring," said Beastboy

Raven materialised above the group with Starfire, the Tamarenean's eyes were glowing green but she had a smirk of amusement on her face.

" I agree with friend Beastboy, you are all becoming somewhat predictable"

"And Jinx, don't bother with that hair dye. You hair is bad enough without you trying to fix it" added Raven with a bit of a smile, she may not admit it but sometimes being a demon daughter had its moments. A furious jinx dropped her things and unleashed her attack of pink energy rays towards Raven. They came at such a speed that raven was unable to dodge them. She was hit and fell to the floor.

"Hive5, eat 'em alive!"

"Teen Titans, attack!"

The Hive 5 split and attempted to attack the titans as individuals. They were learning from a lot _a lot_ of past experience that fighting the Titans as a group was pointless, they would easily defend each other, but on their own, the Hive figured they had a chance.

Gizmo shot a grey ball from his back. The ground in between the two groups exploded, knocking the running titans into different directions. Robin, however quickly picked himself up, went for his Bo staff, but dropped it when his arm was suddenly pinned to the wall adjacent to him by Jinx's over seized boots. A sudden shock pulse went through him and streams of electric circles began to encircle his body. When Jinx removed her foot, Robin could see a small, circle device in its place. He swung his arm towards Jinx, but it only got a mere inch from the wall until he the felt the shock charge increase. He dropped to the ground in pain and gritted his teeth as he glared at Jinx.

"That's the problem with being mortal Robin, it has so many disadvantages"

Raven had only landed a foot away from where robin did and soon saw the situation he was in.

"Robin!" She focused her energy.

"AZARATH METRION ZI…."

"Hubble Bubble"

"Huh? Arrghhh!" Seemore trapped Raven in yellow sphere. She tried to break through but no success.

"Yo eyeball! See this!" Cyborg fired a sonic blast at Seemore, causing him to be blown through the nearest wall. A voice called behind him.

" Hey Cyborg" He spun around to see, her. Somehow Jinx had slipped behind him. He was about to fire another sonic blast until Jinx pulled his face in with her magic and kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled and pointed her finger in gesture for him to look behind himself. Mammoth was there standing with his arms crossed. Not for long though. A swift punch to the human part of his head knocked him out instantly.

Starfire and Beastboy had managed to avoid the blast by flying up, but were struggling to see through the thick dust cloud. Beastboy morphed into his pterodactyl form and waved his wings as fast as he could to he clear the smog. When an opening appeared they flew towards it, but were soon met with Gizmo's missiles.

"Eat rocket! Sock snifters!"

"Look out Star!"

Gizmo shot several rockets at once from his jet pack while in mid-air with the two titans. Starfire tried to stop with her star bolts, but there were too many to take down at one time. They were both hit and knocked to the ground. Starfire landed on her head and went into unconsciousness. Beastboy managed to morph into a cat before hitting the floor. Only he realised he didn't the hard concrete he expected, it felt too soft and lumpy. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting in Mammoth's hand

"Uh-oh" Mammoth then gripped Beastboy tightly, squeezing his small form. Gasping for air desperately, Beastboy wanted to morph but he pain was too great for him to concentrate. Mammoth grinned and watched the others bring the fallen titans together in a pile.

"So long Teen Ti… Ahung!" A long chain came flying out from behind Mammoth and wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to the ground with immense force. He dropped Beastboy. The changeling morphed into his human form and looked to where the chain appeared from.

"Beast….Boy…", Robin's voice was screechy but it caught the green boy's attention. He rushed to his friends. The rest of the Hive 5 were too distracted to notice him running away. Jinx snapped the chain with her energy rays and helped the other to pull Mammoth to his feet. He coughed violently.

"Show yourself!" Jinx ordered. They all glared to the shadowed area where the chain came from.

Nothing appeared, just dark shadows concealing anyone who was hiding.

" I said show yourself!" Jinx snapped her fingers and the above canopy collapsed, forcing whoever was hiding to flee for safety. Nothing.

"Looking for me?" Jinx swung around only to be knocked off her feet by a massive punch to jaw. The others saw who it was. A tall girl with long brown hair stood in font of them; her arms folded and smiling at the Hive 5 mockingly. Jinx pulled herself up; refusing to let he others help her. Her jaw now askew slightly. She wiped the blood from her burst lip.

"You'll regret that bitch" Jinx ordered her team to attack. They split up; surrounding the girl different directions, cutting off her retreat. Jinx charged straight forward with her glowing in fury. Her hands charged with pink energy, she was about to attack until the girl pulled a gun from the back of her black jeans and without even taking a second to aim she fired. The bullet stopped in the centre of Jinx's neck. A cold, eerie silence filled the area as the Hive and The Teen Titans watched Jinx's blood create a red pool on the concrete floor. The girl turned to face the other Hive members. She gave them an unnatural smirk and put the gun to her chin as if she was thinking.

"Guess where the rest of the bullets are going boys" That was all it took for them to flee and scream for their little lives. When she turned around again she saw the recovered Titans huddled over Jinx's body. Raven's hands were encased in her black aura over the wound. She looked confused.

"Robin, something's wrong!" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't heal the wound. It's as if it isn't even there"

"That's because it isn't" the girl stated. They looked at her; she was now practically right next to them with the gun still clutched in her hand. Cyborg leapt to his feet and threw a punch but was caught by the girl in a firm grip. Cyborg could feel his armour beginning to crack.

"Don't worry," she said, "She isn't dead."

"What!" Cyborg was bewildered. Blood was gushing from Jinx's neck, how could she not be dead?

She released Cyborg's hand and he stumbled back a little.

"The bullet has only paralysed her, it's not even metal"

"Then explain the blood!" shouted Robin. He gave her a hard scowl but it quickly turned to a stunned blush when she gave him slight smile.

"It's a special kind of capsule. It paralyses the target immediately after contact with the skin and releases about half a pint of blood to disguise itself so no-one can actually see how big it is or that it has barely pierced the skin"

She walked towards Jinx and kneeled beside Raven. They gave each other a firm look.

"Don't try to heal the wound Raven"

"What?"

"Now you know that the wound isn't even real you can extract the bullet"

"How do you how _my _powers work!"

"Your mind was focused on sealing a deep wound, if you focus on the actual object then it will come to you." Raven didn't bother questioning her, now wasn't the time. Raven pictured the bullet in her head and sure enough the bullet went straight from Jinx to her hand. Jinx woke instantly, saw the Titans and quickly made a break for it. Raven reacted fast and trapped Jinx in her magic, making sure to cover her mouth to prevent any backchat.

After the police took the pink haired menace away the Titans went to thank the person who probably just saved their lives.

"Hey wait!" shouted Beastboy. She nearly left without saying a word.

"Um.. Thanks by the way. We owe you big time for that"

"No problem. I'm always around to help those who need it"

Beastboy suddenly had the strangest feeling of dejavu. As if he had heard those exact words in that exact tone of voice.

"Don't….I know you….from somewhere"

"You should"

"Should I?"

"Think back to before the doom Patrol. Before you were able to change into animals"

He began to concentrate. Thinking long back to his childhood; a place never visited very often because there were too few memories and most of them weren't too pleasant. However one memory appered in his mind; himself, before the green skin and crime fighting. He was sitting on couch watching a screen with some kind of game on it. A controller was then passed to his hands and he could a soft voice murmuring to him, saying words of encouragement.

"Come on Garfield. Video games are easy once you start them"

He remembered. He knew who is girl was.

"SARAH!"

Beastboy jumped high in the air and gave _SARAH_ a huge hug that she gratefully replied.

Four confused Titans stood in awe as they stared at the pair. Beastboy soon sensed the looks, got down and began an introduction.

"Uh…. guys, this my cousin, Sarah.

Sorry this chapter is so long but I had the details in my head and I never realised how many words your imagination requires to display what it can see.

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Tea of smiles

CH2

A fresh day in Jump city. The sun making it's way over the horizon, past the blue waters, leaving a shimmer of sparkle as it went. Titans Tower is always first to witness the beauty of the rising sun. Each room had a clear view of the wondrous site and the light would easily pour in, filling the rooms from floor to ceiling in natural brightness.

Three of the Titans were quickly awoken by the sunshine, they got themselves ready for a new day and met each other as they headed towards the common room/kitchen. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy walked together through the multiple hallways of the tower. Their was an uneasy silence between them all; Beastboy wasn't making his usual bad jokes; Cyborg wasn't banging on about the tower could use more upgrades and Robin, well…robin never usually says much anyway, the other were always to busy arguing about anything for robin to even get a slight word in. Cyborg finally broke the silence: "so BB how…..old is your cousin man?" Beastboy snapped out of his trance-not talking for so long gave him time to actually think-he gave Cyborg a sort of confused yet, "why the fuck is that your business?", look.

"Your…cousin man. How old is she?" He kept taking gaps and saying some words slowly as if Beastboy couldn't keep up with his words.

"Why?" Cyborg jumped in front of Beastboy to stop him walking. He brought his face down slightly to Beastboy's level.

"Oh I don't know, could it the fact that she came out of nowhere, totally thrashed the Hive 5 without so much as breaking a sweat, you offer to let her stay here for a while and….!"

"And the best thing you cant think to ask is, _How old is she_?"

Robin gave a slight snigger, luckily Cyborg didn't here it, he was to frustrated o hear properly.

"I just don't like having a complete stranger in my tower!"

"She's not a stranger dude, she's family"

They continued to debate and Robin knew eventually it would get rough. He would like to avoid any injuries at least until after breakfast. He went to break them up but something hit his senses.

"Hey guys" he said "do you smell that?" The fighting pair were interrupted, but didn't care once they could smell what Robin was talking about. Their noses twitched and their feet immediately went into overdrive. Good thing the common room door is six feet wide or else they would have gotten jammed inside. Arriving at the kitchen-in what must a record time-they found the kitchen table stacked with plates of thick pancakes.

"WELL ALRIGHT!" shouted Cyborg. He and Beastboy shot for the table and dived straight in. Robin walked over to join them and he gave a hand helping Sarah to set some plates for the others.

"Someone kept themselves busy" he commented

"Dude, she even made tofu one's for me!"

She thanked them all with a smile and handed Robin a plate.

The door slid open again and the remaining Titans-Raven and Starfire-walked in.

"What is that glorious smell?" Starfire flew to the table to join her friends. "The cakes of pan! Oh thank you new friend Sarah. I shall consume with the tangy yellow beverage of earth known as mustard!"

Sarah scratched the back of her head and looked at Raven who was still standing at the door.

"Get used to it, she's an alien"

"It's not that" said Sarah "I've just never met anyone else that ate pancakes with mustard before"

Another aqward silence-quickly cut off by a joyful glee from Starfire. Raven just rolled her eyes and went to the cupboards to fetch her herbal tea, to her surprise though, it wasn't there.

She searched through the rest of the cabinets but still nothing. "_Dammit",_ she realised she must have finished without noticing, the last month had been so hectic with bad guys and criminals that it was too difficult to focus on anything else. Sarah got up from the table and went to the other side of the room where her bag was sitting.

"Put the kettle on Raven, I've got some things you can use" Raven did so, not entirely sure what Sarah meant by _things._ Sarah placed her bag on the counter top and took out three small purple vials: dark coloured, corks for lids and no labels. The kettle whistled and Sarah poured the hot water into a mug. After that she opened two of the bottles, they each had a powder in them, one was pink and the other was purple. She handed the mug to Raven. The empath saw the water had changed to a dark purple, be fore she could ask what was in it the scented steam reached her nostrils and became compelled to try it. The other titans nearly choked on their pancakes when Raven took the away from her mouth; she was smiling. Actually smiling.

"It's a mixture of crushed wild berries. Always makes me feel happy first thing in the morning."

I know this chapter may seem a little boring but I need something to fill in the gaps till I get to the good parts so bear with me. Please review


	3. Sleeping Beauty

-1Step. Step. Step. Darkness. "Need to find the way" Look round the corner, nothing. Keep going; don't stop until the light can be seen. Stop. Still dark, but no light, just hot air on the back of a pale neck. SCREAM.

"aggghhhh dude, turn it off quick!"

The lights appeared and the T.V was off. Six teenagers clinging to each other as if the movie they had been watching had come to life. Except one though, she was laughing. Cyborg took all the will power he had left to speak,

"How the fuck can you laugh Sarah! She just got decapitated!" His lips were trembling from shear fear. It was supposed to be a simple movie night. Sarah picked the movie.

" Yeah….dude. Sarah has always had a…um weird sense of humour." Sarah's laughing had settled down slightly but the titans were still shaken up.

" Friend S…Sarah, why do you have the laugh of the ugly women with pointy hats?" asked Starfire.

She finally stopped, wiped a tear from her eye and breathed in deeply.

" If you mean why do I laugh like a witch, Starfire, then I'm not sure. It's just how I laugh. Sorry if it scared you" She stood up from the couch and stretched her arms up above her head. " You can let go of each other now, the scary parts over" They all leaped from the couch when they realised they hadn't moved away from each other. Some even began to blush when they realised who or where they had been holding on. Sarah only laughed again but at lest this time it wasn't a cackle.

"Well good ni…." The sound of Sarah's skull colliding with the coffee table was like hearing your last heartbeat. For a second she standing, about to say her goodnights and the next she just fell to the ground and smacked her head against the table on the way down.

"SARAH!" They shouted simultaneously. They swarmed to her, desperate to see if she was ok.

Robin was first there. He quickly but gently rolled Sarah over to her back and sat her head on top of his lap." Sarah! Sarah can you hear me?" Cyborg began operating the bio scanner on his arm while the others did their best to comfort Sarah. " Cybrog, what's wrong with her!" Cyborg continued to move the scanner along Sarah. His eyes widened when the scanner made it's scan complete signal.

"Nothing"

"Nothing! What do mean-"

" He means nothing" interrupted Beastboy " She's sleeping"

Asleep? How could she be asleep? No one just falls asleep in a split second. They get tired and drowsy then mabey dose and then fall asleep without thinking. Sarah just collapsed evn thogh she appeard to be wide awake.

" It's ok guys, this happens" Evryone just stared at the green boy.'_this happens'_ this has happened before.

After an extensive check in the infirmary it did appear that sarah was simply sleeping. Cyborg carried her to her bedroom with the other titans following. Once she was saftley tucked away in her room all attention was directed at Beaastboy.

"I take you guys are curious" It wasn't really a question, it was obvious they wanted to know.

" You could say that" Robin stood in front of him, staring directly at Beastboy's face. " you start by explaining how she suddenly fell asleep and the fact that this has happened before" His voice was firm but not in any way threatening, his friend wasn't hurt so there was no reason to get worked up.

Beastboy took a deep breath and began to explain.

" Sarah has a rare sleeping condition guys. Actually she's the only known person to have this. Every five years she falls asleep. It can happen any time in the fifth year and she can sleep till any time within one hour to a full month"

"So" raven started " whenever we go to bed she atays up all night every night?"

"Yep"

"So is that why she came hear, she needed to make sure someone was near her in case it happened"

" I don't think so Robin, it's the middle of August"

"So"

" So she can fall asleep at any time between January and December"

" Look there is no point is dwelling over this, if she's fine then lets go to bed. The alarm can sound at any time and we need our sleep" Raven levitated and floated to her room (for an empath she's that big in late nights) the rest soon did the same. It was late and if Sarah was fine then all they could do was let her be.

In the depths of her red walled room, Sarah slept soundly. Her form body sunk deep into the featherd matress keeping her safe from the waking world, letting her mind fill with dreams which wouldn't return again for another five years. Her chest rised and lowered in perfect rhythm. Hands and legs reacting to the fantasies in her head. Someone could see these movements; picking up every twitch and evry slight noise that escaped her mouth. If someone was there to see it happen they would say a shadow. Ashadow walked to her sleeping form. Ashadow stroked her and whispered in her ear,

"Don't scare me like that again beautiful" The shadow left but not before leaving a little gift on her luscious lips.

So what do you think so far. Reviews would mean a lot right now. You can take a guess who the shadow was but I'm not giving any hints other than the story.

A big thanks to PAKRAT for giving me my first review. Cheers for PAKRAT everybody.


	4. Take 5

-1Hey. Many thanks to Pakkrat and Kabato for the reviews. I'm really hoping for some more soon. I didn't realise I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews but I fixed it now so tell me what you think so far please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Three months. Three long, agonizing months. Crime levels had doubled and the Titans couldn't keep up the fight for much longer. In one week, Red X, Mumbo Jumbo and Cinderblock had attacked the city in attempts to thieve or destroy. Of course the titans were successful in stopping them but all this defending was taxing. They salvaged what any time they had for sleep which wasn't always a lot and they were barely given enough time to eat a whole meal. When would it end? When Sarah had arrived the streets were quiet for weeks, the Hive probably spread the word about Jinx and no-one wanted to try risking anything. (The police didn't tell the public what happened, to help avoid commotion and scandals) However, they noticed that Sarah was no longer in the picture when the Titans arrived to crimes and now their law-breaking acts are happening all at once.

" Hey Raven?" said Cyborg after he collapsed on the couch. " Didn't Sarah tell you about any of those mad potions for battles. I mean they would kind of be a real big help right now" ( Sarah often gave the Titans crime fighting potions for certain attacks, like sleeping powders for plasmas) Raven who had also slumped on the couch just replied with a heavy groan. She barely had the energy to meditate let alone think of sarcastic comments to answer Cyborg's question, although she probably would've answered:

"Oh yeah, she did, I just thought it would be more fun to exhaust myself to the brink of collapsing."

Beastboy replied for her, " Sarah doesn't tell anyone her potion recipes Cyborg, not even me. She keeps them all in her head" Beastboy sat at the table and tried to eat something without it ending up his nose in a dazed trance. Starfire sat next to him and rested her heavy head on her folded arms.

"If friend Sarah does not awaken soon….YAWN… then we might not be able to continue this for much longer"

"Your right Starfire" said Robin. " I've tried contacting the Titans East but they're just as busy as us right now"

Suddenly the alarm sounded. The red flashes and loud siren didn't do much to inspire the tired teenagers. The computer screen turned on, the city map grid appeared and an unmistakeable sign displayed itself on the centre of the map. The Hive symbol.

" Oh-no" said Robin. Cyborg hesitated, Robin never said that unless it was serious danger.

" What's up Robin?"

" It's not just the Hive 5 anymore, the entire academy is on rampage."

" Dude, didn't Cyborg Kick Brother Blood's ass?"

Cyborg explained that even though they destroyed the academy and took down Brother Blood most of his students were actually there out of their own free will. Blood kept them under control with mind power but they all wanted to be criminals and now they were taking over the city.

" How are we supposed to stop them?" said Raven " were in no shape to fight them"

"Always looking on the bright side Raven?" That voice came from behind them.

" Friend Sarah! You have awoken!" shouted Starfire, even with her lack of energy she still managed to hug her friend.

" You lot better get some sleep, you all look nackered" She made her way to the door.

"Wait!" shouted Robin " your not taking the _entire_ academy on yourself are you?"

"Why not? I've battered bigger thugs than this lot"

"We're coming with you Sarah!"

"Not your not! Your all exhausted and I wont let you!" Her voice became harsh and sent a slight shiver down their spines. The brave-or foolish- boy wonder marched up, opened his mouth to protest but was quickly cut off. " I don't want to hear it Robin. I can take care of these bugers and if you keeps arguing with me I will be forced to silence you. I don't like threatening a friend but I will if I have to" Robin swallowed his pride. He wasn't used to being commanded by any one other than batman but she made it clear. No one else was to help her. After she left, Robin turned to Beastboy.

"No, way, she's blood related to you Beastboy."

OOOO

Civilians were screaming for their lives as they ran. Chunks of buildings fell to ground as physical and mental attacks demolished them. Banks and jewellery stores were looted; their contents piled together in the middle of a road. The teenage crooks gathered around their collected stash, admiring their successful and _fun_ heist. Two of them climbed to the top, Mammoth and Gizmo, once they declared their victory.

" Hive! The crud muchin' Teen Titans are obviously to scared to show their zit filled faces. So instead of just scarin' the fuck out of downtown, were gonna kick the fuck out of the entire city!"

"It's you and your friends that are about to get a boot up he arse Gizmo!" They may have heard that voice four months ago and only for a brief time, but it was unmistakeable. They turned their heads to the left to where the voice came from. Sarah stepped out from the shadows of an alley way. Her face showed definite confidence. Mammoth and Gizmo were shocked to see her and became frigged with fear to answer back. The others however had never seen her before and didn't share the same cloud of fear the Hive 5 did right now. Kid wicked acted first. He transported himself behind Sarah, quickly caught her hands and bound them behind her back. Others trapped her arms and legs in ropes or their hands. Sarah barley made an effort to struggle. When Gizmo and the others saw she was easily captured they quickly ran over with smug grins. They shoved Sarah to her knees and held her head up by her hair, but she still didn't even try to get free.

"Well, well. Looks like yahl aint so tough after all. Dangit, I knew one girl couldn't have beaten us all so easily" Sarah just smiled at Billy Numerous, which un-eased him slightly. She the laughed in a low voice. The same creepy witches cackle that spooked the Titans.

"You know, I've looked after a lot of kids in my life. Not to mention a few teenagers and they weren't half as bad as you lot. But guess what? I wasn't afraid to raise my hand to them and I'm not about to go easy on you" Her head dropped but raised again. Her eyes had turned a dark red colour, her pupils were gone and she opened her mouth widely. The air grew hot and breathing was beginning to be a struggle for them. Suddenly, fire erupted from Sarah's mouth and those in front of her were sent flying in a blaze of flying flames. Her body then ignited; burning the ropes and hands binding her. Screams and cries of pain came from many directions.

OOOO

Back at the tower……

…….."Guys check out the news!" The Titans had taken Sarah's warning seriously and stayed in the tower much to their dislike. A lot of channels weren't broadcasting due to all the attacks on the stations. Yet, there is always one crazy person who is gutsy or stupid (my money is always on stupid when it comes to reporters) enough to risk their lives for a good story. A woman with short blonde hair; dirty form smoke and falling debris and her face coated in a sweat was on the T.V screen.

"This is Nancy Kindley reporting the downtown events! The Hive are under attack! I repeat, the Hive are under attack! There's a young women down there and she's turned into fire. Gary get this on camera hurry!" The Titans jumped to their feet. Even amidst the flames they could make out the features of Sarah's face in them as the camera zoomed in. Her legs had created swirl of flames that let her hang in mid air. Balls of fire flew at the flying missiles. But, it was mearly a diversion; below some of the less injured broke the nearby fire hydrants and aimed the hydrolic water towards the pillar of pyro.

"Sarah!" screamed Beastboy. He dashed for the doors. "Guys hurry we have to help her now!"

"Beastboy wait!" shouted robin " Look at the screen!"

OOOO

"All right! We got her!" cheered Mammoth. The water was quickly quenching the flames but stopped half way. The flames started turning blue and no longer fluttered with fury, instead became a smooth liquid that grew taller and taller. The upper half of Sarah's body appeared again; no skin or clothes, just water and the lower half holding her body high up as before.

" Awww, that's cute. You all thought fire was my only ability" She dived to the ground becoming a giant tidal wave. They ran. They didn't get far though. Most of them were caught in the force of the raging water, the rest just managed to escape to the sky being very grateful of their flying abilities. Sarah returned to her towering aqua form leaving the captured to lye on the ground, unconscious.

Gizmo and Kid wicked were the only one's left. They glanced at each other in the sky. They fled.

"Aye, like I'm going to let you leave a second time" She turned clear white, transparent and a loud whistling sound echoed through the streets. In a split second she caught the fleeing pair in thick strands of white air. They struggled to get loose but it was pointless, they were caught. The clouds grew grey and the bellow of thunder was the least of their problems. Through their eyes, the last thing they saw was a flash of light and then, darkness.

OOOO

"Folks, you've seen it here first"

Scared, terrified, curious or shocked. So many words could have described how they felt right now but very few could describe how they felt when she would walk through that door.

Review please. Next chapter is going to be great, one of my favourites so far. Slade finally shows up with a little surprise for Sarah.


	5. Thank you

-1O.K this is one of my favourite scenes. Slade finally appears and I bet none of you can guess what little surprise he has in store for Sarah. Go on I dare you, guess. There's no way you'll ever figure it out.

Oh and I have pics of Sarah's elemental form on my art page. Check my profile to find out how to see them. Please.

They were defeated. No more robberies, no more crime sprees and no more fear and chaos. They were defeated. Sarah left them on the ground where they fell; some in pools of water, others sprawled out on side walks with their burns exposed and they rest were twitching from the shock. In Sarah's view they were given mercy not torture. They took advantage of her absence and used it to torment her friends and family. This was nowhere near the torture level she could have inflicted on them.

She stood in the centre of the road and gazed at the sky; the moon was rising high above the city, illuminating the streets that had been blacked out with a calm and natural light. She drew her attention back to the _trash_ on the streets. She reached inside her red blouse and pulled out a black, heart shaped locket that hung around her neck. Engraved on the front in gold letters was the word_ gifts. _She opened the locket. Noting inside. Then she held out her arms.

" None of you deserve the gifts that you were granted" The locket then started to glow white as did Sarah's eyes. Several streams of the light shot into the air, they hovered for a few seconds and then darted towards the fallen villains. They all became encased in white light and were floating slightly off the ground. After about a minute they fell to the ground again. There weren't any noticeable changes, but they would see soon. They would see that they would no longer be able to wreak the havoc like they did before. They were powerless now. They were ordinary.

SIREN Sarah tucked the locket back into place when the light returned and strode off back to the alley.

OOOO

" Something you want to tell us , Beastboy?" said Robin. He same question was buzzing through everyone's head. How did Sarah get powers like that? Why hadn't she used them before now? And why didn't tell them?

"uh…….he…he…I don't think it's my place to say guys" The others scowled at him and moved forward. Beastboy suddenly felt very small, bad enough he was the shortest, a microbe felt taller than this. Suddenly the screen made another noise. Only , nothing was happening in the city now, it was the tower. Someone just checked into the infirmary. (Cyborg set the computer so that whenever someone was injured , someone would find out and be able to come and help if they were unable to contact the team)

" I'll check that out" said Robin in a really harsh manner, " I'm sure Sarah doesn't _so_ much attention after being displayed on the news"

Robin ran to the infirmary, something inside his gut was burning. He wasn't sure what but he was sure everyone else felt the same way. Why was it such a big deal? it was her business, she didn't have to tell anyone if he didn't want to, but it still burnt. In front of the infirmary door Robin realised something, "_hold on, she didn't get hurt out there, she left without a scratch. Why would she be in here?"_

His question was answered when he went inside. Sarah wasn't hurt, she looked as calm and happy as usual. In fact she was actually tending to someone else's wounds. Robin froze at the sight. Robin knew he would return, but not in this way. _Slade _was lying on the bed with Sarah wrapping a bandage around his un-armoured leg .

" Hey Robin. You OK? you look kind of pale"

OOOO

EARLIER IN THE ALLEY……..

……….No-one could feel the same way Sarah did about allies. She saw them in ways no other person could. These narrow passage ways held more stories than the tombs of Egypt in her eyes. So many tragedies, lives lost and the amount of love making in a single alley way. Sarah decided to return to the tower. No doubt the others would be worrying about her. Just as she about to leave she suddenly became aware of something, a low sound. Like a moan. It was in pain and didn't sound like it was going to last too long. Sarah reached the end of one of the alley ways, the moan was loudest here. She found someone slumped against the wall. Even in the dark Sarah could make out the features; a man, broad shoulders large arms and legs. His leg! A pool of blood was swimming around it, it was cut very deep. Sarah ran to him, unsure if he was awake or not. It didn't matter, he needed help.

" Oh my god! Hello? Can you hear me?" He didn't answer, only opened his one eye slightly. " Hold still, OK." Her hands turned a dark green. The fingers stretched out and began sprouting leaves. The long strands wrapped around his legs, stopping the blood from spilling any longer. The strands started to mould into each other forming a tight strip around his wounded leg. " You'll be alright now"

She picked him up, half his body weight over hers, but she stood tall as if unaffected the heavy body she carried on her shoulders. One of his hands held tightly in hers. Before she left for the tower she could feel his hand gently tightening around hers and could faintly hear him say, " Thank you"

I kind of had a different idea about how this chapter would go but I changed when I realised how I could make the rest of the story better. I know it doesn't seem as interesting as the last chapter but I had to take some of the original details for other parts of the story. Don't worry though, bits that would have been in this will show up in later chapters. Thanks. Please review.


	6. He's back with a bandage

-1Hey there crazy people! Yes admit you are all crazy or else you wouldn't be reading this right now. Don't hide it be proud of it! Weird will soon dominate the world, we will be triumphant! Aaaany way, sorry about that, feeling kind of hyper for the past few days, it's really freaking my friends out, but they should expect it by now. I mean if you hang around with someone who balances a pencil on their nose for half of a class then anything else they do shouldn't come as a surprise. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they give me that big giggly feeling all over, they make me so happy. I love all of you! You all rock! I think this chapter will be kind of cute in some weird ways, you get to find out another of Sarah's secrets with Slade making fun of it and I might throw another one in there for the fun of it, we'll just see how I feel. Enjoy.

" Robin are you ok? You look kind of pale"

_This isn't happening! Slade isn't here! It's just a manifestation of my tired state. He isn't here! He isn't here! He is here. But how? Why? I just escaped him and now he's come back to get revenge. But he's in the tower and is he really unconscious. He must be, he wouldn't let himself be this vulnerable. Ahhh shit, how long have I been thinking, better answer her._

" Why is _he _here?" Robin pointed to the unconscious Slade lying on the medical bed. He stood in fighting stance with his hands and jaw clenched tight, in case Slade was really faking and just waiting to jump the pair of them. Sarah just continued to wrap the bandages around the cut leg. Humming a tune that robin couldn't recognise.

" I found him" Robin relaxed a little but his face was still staring fiercely at Slade.

"_Found _him"

" Yes Robin, I found him. Which part of that is so confusing"?

"The fact you found him! No onefinds Slade! He finds you, trust me on that"

" You make out he some kind of criminal"

" HE IS! He fucking forced me to become his apprentice! I nearly destroyed my friends because of that madman!"

" Your sarcasm is terrible Robin, did you know that?" Ok confused moment. Did she actually know who this guy on the bed was or was she just trying humour him? She tucked Slade's legs under the blanket and walked up to Robin. Robin had to crane his neck up to look at her face because she was so close. _Must be how Beastboy feels all the time. _Robin held back the grin; it wasn't the time. His arch nemesis was just three feet away from him and someone who he know brought him in to their home.

" Look" She said firmly. "I know what this guy has put you through, but do you I would leave him in an alley to be eaten away by rats?"

" Then why not just take him to hospital?" Robin growled. Not much of growl, it was difficult to keep your cool around Sarah, she was really intimidating.

"That would be like asking Madam Rouge to kiss your finger to make it feel better. He may be a villain but I bet he would let you still have a sense of decency if you were in that position"

Robin dropped his head a little, then glared at Slade. All that anger was just bubbling in his stomach. He could just pull out that tube blood in his arm and let him die in the night, but he remembered that that would make him a murderer, like Slade. Sarah sat back down again on the chair next to Slade. She folded her arms, crossed one leg over the other and stared stared straight into the boy wonder's masked eyes.

" You might as well go ahead and tell the others but tell them to leave their questions till tomorrow. I'm bloody nackered, your fucking pissed off and I bet none of you bothered to get some sleep while I was gone" Robin bowed his head again. He then stormed out he door in a huff.

" You can quit pretending your asleep now" Slade's one eye flew open, he didn't see that one coming. Sarah smiled at and giggled at the expression on his face.

" Next time you decide to spy on me from rooftops, make sure you don't fall off when I'm in my elemental form OK"

" O….K" Slade realised that talkingwas difficult. His breathing felt heavy and hefelt painful everywhere. Sarah reached for the glass of water that sat next to him on a bedside table. She held his head up, which he also found hard to do himself, and held the rim of the glass to his lips. He drank it down greedily. Then something hit him. His mask. He somehow regained the energy in one arm and threw it to his face. _Oh-no! _

" Don't worry he didn't see your face. I put a spell on it so he thinks you still had your mask on."

" But… you.." Sarah sat his head back down and just smiled at him again. Slade couldn't help but smile back.

" It's Ok. Once you're gone I'll erase your image from my mind. I understand how much you like your privacy" Slade smiled again, very warmly. He tried to speak again, but felt his eyes star to droop. He mimed the words from his lips before he drifted away again; hoping she would make it out. She did and replied

"Your welcome"

THE NEXT DAY

"_**It's raining. It's pouring.**_

-**_Slade is snoring_**

_**He fell in a puddle and got in a muddle **_

_**But at least he won't be boring" **_

A rainy day in Jump City. Some say the weather can affect how anyone feels. Some feel miserable in a storm others like the change; something different from the usual weather. The tower was kind of like this today; a mix of misery and happy. Apart from two certain people, everyone in the tower was either furious or fucking raging. ( Three guesses who got the raging hormone right now) Could you blame them though, how would you feel if someone who nearly killed was staying under the same roof as you.

They could hardly sleep that night. Too many thoughts and concerned all running through their minds at once. The urge to go in their and tear Slade up while he was vulnerable was extremely tempting, however they stayed put. Heeding Sarah's word that they weren't to come prying until tomorrow. Although when that day finally came, they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Was I it fear? No. He was helpless. But then what? Pull your eyeball out with you bare fingers, yank out your brains and say '_OW' _and then you can say feel worse than they do right now. ( Don't really please. I'm not old or rich enough yet to get sued)

In the infirmary though it was a different story. Sarah and Slade had been chatting freely since he woke up. She changed his bandages, added few ointments to the wounded flesh and even tried to feed him. He wouldn't have the feeding thing though. Not that he wouldn't take the offer up, it was the fear of being caught. A psychotic villain being spoon fed doesn't exactly do much for your image. Sarah soon heard footsteps. Slade thought it would be best if pretended to be asleep whenever someone came in. It meant less confrontation. The door opened and Starfire flew in.

"Sesame Street!" For the first time ever, Sarah screamed with someone to witness it. She jumped from her chair and quickly looked around the room.

"Where!" Starfire was too excited to notice Sarah's reaction, that or she was masking her anger of Slade.

" Friend Sarah. The joyful show with the giant yellow bird is about to begin, Please you must join me"

Sarah gave an edgy laugh, way off her usual withes cackle. "Uh… maybe some other time Starfire, I.. Uh have to change Slade's bandages"

" Very well, I shall record so we may watch it tonight before bed. I will see you later" Starfire gave a wide smile and flew out the room. She didn't once glance at Slade. When the doors closed Sarah let out a huge sigh and sat down again. Slade had regained some of his strength again and sat up slightly.

" Looks like we are afraid of something then" He said ina very amused tone.

"Oh buger. Bloody good thing I don't sleep or else I'd be having nightmares tonight"

Slade chuckled. He's been doing that a few since talking with Sarah. He had felt an immediate trust with her since the mask thing. He could she wasn't lying about it either, she didn't have that kind of lying feature.

" Don't tell me someone like you is afraid of Elmo"

" Yes! It freaks me out! I mean it's like mutated midgets with freaky voices. It scares the fuck out me Ok." Slade saw her face grow a little red.

" Don't worry, I won't tell" Sarah smiled in thanks.

I was going to continue on bit more from this bit but decided it would look better in a seperate chapter. Review please.


	7. So you'll never feels lonely

-1Dudes you all rock so much! Your reviews are so awesome and they encouraged me so much with this fic. I'm in the middle of doing another fic of Starfire and Nightwing so keep an eye out for it. I have a new reviewer and rock to them. Plus, my art page has had more views, YAY!

" Morning Slade, your leg should have healed by now so you should be……...Slade?" Slade wasn't there when Sarah walked into the infirmary. It was the first time she had left him on his own for a long length of time. Other times were only to get something to eat for either herself or Slade. It had been a full week and she really needed a shower. Now, when she came back, Slade had gone. Staring around the room looking for any signs of a goodbye note or something like that. Nothing. " Well…. at least he changed the bed sheets" she groaned.

When Sarah told the others that Slade had finally left she could tell how much they wanted to jump for joy, but hey were holding it in. They looked constipated. The next few days didn't go how Sarah expected either. She anticipated everyone to question her continuously: why did you bring him here? Why didn't you hand him over the authorities? How did you get those powers? But they seemed to be avoiding the subject. Weird or what.

That night, Sarah felt more lonely than usual. It confused her. She'd been on her own every night for most of her life and the loneliness never has affected her in this way before. Was it the fact that for the last week she had some company at night? She had someone to talk to at a time she never normally did. Now for the first time ever, she wasn't really enjoying her own company. Why not just go out and find some company? That isn't the same. Do you know how difficult it is too find people to talk to or hang out with all night every night that aren't just out to get drunk or high. (Yeah, thought so)

She sat on her large bed, trying to let this uncomfortable feeling sink in. Not like there was much she could do about it. She couldn't keep the Titans up all night just because she wanted some company, they had jobs to do and needed their sleep. She reached for a book in hope to pass some time, when suddenly she heard something near her window. A sort of thud; like the soft sound of feet when landing on a mat and it continued. Her hearing was very acute. Someone was climbing up the building. She shot for her window and prepared to jump whoever it was. She peered out, luckily there was a full moon so she would be able to see clearly.

" Miss me?" Sarah gave a startled yelp and fell back from the sudden surprise. When she looked to see who just _popped_ up, there was no one there, but she knew that voice.

" Was that necessary, Slade?"

"Yes" She gave another yelp when Slade just suddenly appeared beside her. He picked her up by her arms and apologised. "I take it the Titans are pleased with my absence now"

"Actually, they haven't said a word about it." She paused to brush herself off then quickly looked at Slade. "Hey, why did you leave?" Not exactly the right question, it wasn't as if he lived here.

" My leg healed and I didn't want the Titans to think I was getting comfortable now did I?" Sarah gazed at her feet. Slade could see she was a little upset about something. He cupped her chin to turn her gaze to him. "I know I left without saying anything and that was rude of me, but I had a few things to take care of and this is one of them" Slade pulled his hand out from behind his back and held it out in front of Sarah "Just my way of saying thank you for taking care of helpless madman" Meow A little black kitten was sitting in the palm of Slade's large gloved hands. "I know how lonely you must get at night so I thought you should have someone who enjoys the evening as much as you do" Sarah took the little bundle, cuddled it close to her and giggled when it liked her face.

"Thank you Slade" she said in a combined

"No. _Thank you_. You took care of me when I was vulnerable and weak. Most would have taken that advantage to put an end to me. Instead, you treated like I _wasn't_ the ruthless villain of Jump City, as I'm known to be. It is not often I'm clumsy enough to fall off a building and be injured on the way down; I was very lucky that you came along. I only wish I could thank you more. At least now you'll never feel lonely" Slade gave a gentleman's bow and turned to leave. As he walked back to window Sarah called out again.

" Slade…" He stopped and turned slightly.

" Yes?" Slade suddenly felt the air in his lungs being squeezed out of him as Sarah embraced him in a tight hug. She could hear his gasps and lessened her grip. Her head rested on his neck plate. Slade now noticed how tall she really was and couldn't help but admire her grown, mature form. He slowly raised his arms to return the gesture but she pulled away before he could. He felt cold now. Like he was suddenly teleported from the Savannah to Antarctic. He just stared at her, feeling sort of distraught at the loss of warmth around him. Sarah was smiling at him again; the warm caring smile that she shared with every living person, only this was a little different. Something else was in her eyes and it reflected in his own.

" You know, you're not as bad as Robin makes you out to be" They both chuckled lightly and Slade resumed leaving but not before looking at her one last time. He stood on the widow sill and gave her a nod. She replied to him by blowing a kiss. He leapt from the window and disappeared into the moonlit night.

I love this part so much, it makes me squeal so much. What do you think please tell me! I'll have a pic of Sarah and Slade together soon on my page so look for it.


	8. Secrets revealed

I loved my last chapter so much. I'm afraid Slade wont be in this one but another very special character will be. I also have a little pic of Sarah and Slade on my art page if anyone wants to check it out. I you can't comment on it on the page then please give me the comments in your reviews please. JJJ There's quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, but it made more sense this way. Please don't flame me for it.

Ever have one of those nights were you just can't sleep? No matter how tired you are, your head just wont shut off? It's usual caused by what your thinking; too much stress, not enough release or you haven't been expressing what's building up inside your on own head. Some people can block it out of their conscious thoughts, but your subconscious always knows about it. Tension can be a living nightmare. You become frustrated, irritable and sometimes violent. There are many ways to relieve this kind of tension: exercise, aromatherapy, reading a sexual release. Or talking. Talking isn't the preferred choice but can be the most affective. The other releases are just a way to block it out, a way to put it somewhere until it comes up again and you have to keep facing it over and over. Talking gets it out. Talking might not make the problem go away but then it's out in the open, you no longer have to deal with it in a manner that could just make it worse. But talking-remember-isn't the preferred choice.

Robin was in the gym. Exercising in a pair of black shorts for nearly an hour, beating the punch bag. With every kick, swing of the leg or punch, he would scream a curse in his head. Even in the heat of fury he kept his mouth shut tight, not wanting to wake the rest of the house. His team's welfare has always been his concern. When he was forced to be Slade's apprentice, his team meant more than himself. When he was pummelled to the ground and tormented, his team meant more than himself and when their lives were almost taken away, he nearly gave up his own life to save theirs.

He swung his leg. _Bastard! _He threw his fist. _Psychotic fucker! _He threw himself; knocking the entire bags with such a force it caused the chain to come of at the ceiling. _SLADE! _He stood up and gazed at the mess, not caring. His mind was elsewhere.

_Why did that fucker have to come back? I knew he'd back one day, but not in this way. He had to be faking that injury. He must have. But why would he put himself in that position. Slade isn't stupid._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint sound. He couldn't make it out, but he could hear it.

He followed the sound through the hallways. Eventually it became more audible. It was giggling. It was coming from the common room. When the doors opened, Robin flinched at the sudden bright light. Working out in the dark often helps to improve your hearing but does a number on your eyes when you step into light so suddenly. When he began to adjust he could see the back of someone's head; long brown hair falling off the back of the couch.

" Hey Robin. Did I wake you?"

" No, no, Sarah. I…uh…just came up to get a drink," He said. He went to the fridge and found a bottle of milk-nothing else there-to try and make it look like he was telling the truth. He wasn't even sure why he lied. Robin just gulped down the milk, he was a little thirsty. Sarah was still giggling, confusing Robin slightly; the T.V wasn't on and he couldn't see a book or anything.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This wee thing keeps dribblin' milk over his chin"

"Uh… wha?" Robin walked over to the couch and found Sarah cradling a little kitten in her arms while feeding it some milk through a bottle.

"Where did you get that?"

" I found him"

"You found…" Robin gasped and shouted at Sarah when he realised what she implied. "He came back to the tower!" Sarah didn't even look at him. She was still smiling. When she spoke she told Robin that is was no big deal. Slade was not posing a threat; he only came by to thank the only person that helped him. Nothing more. Robin kept protesting, she should have alerted the rest of the team; he was their enemy and a criminal.

" Talk to me Robin"

"Excuse me?"

"Talk to me. You're too stubborn to admit but you need to let go. Your head is screwed up, but it's because you never loosen the screws once in a while. Sit down and talk to me. It doesn't have to be about Slade or anything else that involves the others. I have got to know all of them a least a little; I even managed to get Raven to enjoy her self at the mall with Starfire and me. You, however are so wrapped up and tight that you block out anything that would make you express yourself in anyway that doesn't involve throwing your weight about." She was looking at him now, sternly and with cold eyes. Something Robin never saw before in Sarah. Her face was always painted with a warm smile, but now she looked dark. Those words struck him somewhere deeply. Those words were finally said to his face. After all this time of being so consumed in his own world. It was…good to hear them. He sat next to her and watched as she continued to feed the kitten.

"What's his name?"

" I think I'll call him, Binx"

" Weird sort of name"

" I know, but I've always liked that movie, 'Hocus Pocus', it had a black, talking cat called Binx in it. Want to hold him?" Robin nodded; it would be something to distract him for a while. As he fed the small creature, another question hit him.

"Hey, where did you get these baby bottles from? You're not a mom are you?" Sarah started laughing hysterically. It must have been some kind of joke to her. When she calmed down she explained.

" I used to work at an orphanage, feeding the baby's was my job. I kept some of the supplies when they closed down"

"You worked in an orphanage?"

"Back in Scotland I did"

"That explains it"

"Explains what?"

"Your ascent" Robin said that the way Sarah spoke was really weird. Sometimes she would sound like she was born and bred in America her whole life, but other times he couldn't really place some of the slang she came out with. Sarah explained that that happens when you try to teach Scottish kids grammar. Robin handed Binx over to Sarah and sat back with his arms hanging over the couch.

" So, what did you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Not a lot Robin. Most of your life has been focused towards crime. I doubt there is much I can learn about you that I don't already know" Robin objected. He said there are lots of thing about himself that wasn't revolved around his vigilante side. Honestly though, he couldn't think of much, but it could be his chance to find out a bit more about Sarah without prying. He had an idea.

" Hey, I know. Every time I tell you something about me, you need to tell me something you. Deal?"

"Sounds fun, but it can't be any crap that everyone knows, it has to be stuff that hardly anyone knows about. Ok?" _Shit I'm screwed!_

"Ok. Um…I used to be an acrobat" _I don't think that's much of secret._

"I like to eat tuna with vinegar"

"Ewww, sick." _Think Robin, think! _ "I had my first girlfriend when I was thirteen"

"I've only had sex once and it sucked"

"I used to have a crush on Starfire" _I better get something good for that._

"I'm a witch"

" I like….wha?" _I think I just got my wish. _Robin started laughing, but it was a forced laugh, it's not every day someone comes out and says, 'I'm a witch'. "You're…. Um…uh…. you're kidding, right?

" No. I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out by now" _What? _Robin thought.

"How was I supposed to know something like that?"

"You live in a world that rivals Scooby Doo's monsters and you never figured out that a woman who makes potions, has elemental powers and keeps a black cat, is a witch. What_ did _batman teach you?"

" But, you're beautiful" _SHIT! I didn't say that!_

"You're right, I should be a green, ugly messBut I'm the odd one out"

" What do you mean? Assuming I believe this"

" One witch is created every few centuries, and each one should be the way everyone thinks they are; ugly and evil. Witches gain their elemental powers from the earth. That's how we're born, the earth created us. For some reason I was born differently, I had the choice to be who I wanted; a good person"

Robin stood up and paced back and forth on the other side of the coffee table. He ruffled both hands through his trying to collect his thoughts.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not someone who'd understand this more, like Raven?"

" She sensed me the moment she saw me, I didn't have to explain myself to her" Robin continued to pace. His face was now focused towards the floor.

" Is that how you two get along so well?"

" I guess. Witches and empaths are related in some ways, but empaths are born naturally"

" But why tell me? What's the point in this?"

" Because you don't trust me Robin? Everyone in this tower does, but you keep resenting me. All because I didn't let someone you hate die" Robin stopped. That was a cold thing to say. He didn't really want Slade to be left for dead, however he felt the small part of that did and Sarah revealed it to him. How could she know so many things about him that he didn't even admit to himself?

"Wait, if you were born through the earth, then doesn't that mean that Beastboy isn't your cousin?"

" Some detective work there Robin. The fact that we don't look anything alike, are nowhere near the same height or have different ways of speaking wasn't enough to tip you off?"

That did make a lot of sense, but there are loads of reasons for that. Sarah came from Scotland and the Doom Patrol raised Beastboy. Different areas, different cultures.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Then why do you call each other cousins"?

"I was a close friend with his parents. We always felt like family and when his parents died I looked after him for a few years. When his morphing powers were advancing I had to find somewhere he could use them. I found the Doom patrol and they were more than happy to recruit him. He was only seven years old back then. She paused for a little while, dwelling on the old memory. "Can you keep a secret Robin?"

"The whole witch thing, sure why not?"

"No. Not that. The others will find out eventually. I think, I did something I shouldn't have" _Somehow I just know this is going to be about Slade. _Sarah reached inside her blouse and pulled out the black, heart shaped locket. " It's about Slade"

_BINGO! _Sarah explained what the locket could do. Robin found out from the police that Hive were now powerless, but no one knew how. Robin suspected Sarah, although he couldn't think how she pulled it off. Sarah went into further detail. The locket didn't take away powers at command; it could only take away what you don't deserve. In the Hive's case, they didn't deserve their powers, because they used them for mayhem.

"I think I took away what made Slade evil, by accident. Only, when I gave it back to him while he was unconscious he didn't appear any different. I expected him to throw a fit when he found himself in the tower or swear revenge on me for keeping him here till he healed. But, no. He acted the way he would have if I kept the evil out of him"

"It is an act! Why did you give him his evil back? You could have left him good!"

"I don't have the right to do that Robin. That would be like me taking away your goodness. It wouldn't be right. He may not deserve to be evil, but taking away what makes a person is dangerous. What makes a person affects the outcome of other events in the world. They have to change themselves"

"But Slade is evil! Any outcome would be good in this case" Sarah gave out a long sigh. She walked over to Robin with the locket still clutched in her hand. She held in front of Robin's face.

"I want you to look after it Robin"

"Excuse me?"

"You have trust issues with me. So I'm giving you something to protect for me"

"What? You're afraid it'll get stolen and someone will use all the powers you've collected?"

"Unlikely Robin. I've kept this safe for nearly half a century. I'm actually putting it at risk but letting you watch it. But I'm trusting you with something really important and in turn I expect you to trust me a little more than what you do now" Robin thought to himself for a while. This was so much to take in.

_Do it Robin. This is your chance. _

_I can't, I'd be putting the world in danger. _

_But she trusts you with it. Take it! Take it!_

"Can I trust you Robin"

"Yes"

"And do you trust me now"

"Yes" Robin took the locket; it fitted perfectly in his fist. "I'll keep it safe"

"Thank you" She started walking to the doorway back into the tower hallways, before she left, she stood in the door. She didn't bother to turn her head around, just stared forward and said: " Oh and Robin I recommend not drinking that milk in the fridge again" Robin looked up from the locket to Sarah's back.

"Why?"

" There wasn't any milk in the fridge when I went to feed Binx and none of the shops are open at this time. I had to get it from somewhere else and would prefer if you didn't drink it please, make sure you let the others know if you see them before I do" She left.

_What's that supposed to mean? If that wasn't real milk then what was it. It's not from the store. Wait…she said she kept baby suppli… _

"FUCK!" _Gonna puek. Gonna peuk _Robin ran to the sink and threw up the white contents in the pit of his stomach. _That tasted way better going in than out._

I know how confusing this chapter must be but I had to fit most of the details into this chapter so I wouldn't ruin the atmosphere in other chapters. Sorry. I have a pic for this chapter on my art page. I'm really proud of it.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. You all rock!


	9. What and Why?

-1"Next time I decide to feed you breast milk Binx, make sure I label the bottles first" Sarah laughed at what just happened in the common room, but thinking about Robin brought up other thoughts: was it right to tell him? She went to her room and threw herself on her large bed. The room would have been pitch black if not for the red lava lamp on the beside table. Even with the light, the room was still dark. All you could see was the red lightbarley reflecting off the walls. She pushed her back up against the wall behind the bed and sunk into her pillow. She only needed one, it was big enough to cover half the bed. She took a deep breadth and hesitated for a short while. She glared at one dark corner of the room. Her voice sounded deep when she spoke.

" How long were you two listening?" Two figures stepped out into the crimson glow. Raven and Beastboy.

"Ever since Robin went into his 'I hate Slade mode' in the gym" said Beastboy in a wary tone. "Why did you do it Sarah" Sarahdrooped her head and stared at her feet as if they were who she was talking to.

"You know why. That boy is so arrogant and stubborn that the second I would do something against his wishes he would turn on me. I had to let him know that I trust him, otherwise if something bad happens then he'll see me as the enemy"

"That does answer a question Sarah," said Raven in her usual monotone, "But that wasn't what we were asking" Sarah waved her in a gesture for the pair to sit on the bed with her. She could at least make them comfortable for their interrogation. Once they were seated Raven started talking again.

" Why did you accept a gift from Slade? Don't you know who he is or what he's done to us?" Ravens voice became harsher. She didn't like Slade anymore than Robin did, especially after the Trigon thing. He may have helped out in the end, but he was one of the main causes of it. Trigon couldn't have brought fire demons to Earth without someone to summon them to the surface, which Slade had done. Her birthmarks wouldn't have appeared if it weren't for Slade hunting her down and attacking her. Slade helped the end of the world come to pass. In return he was betrayed. Even if he were rewarded, it wouldn't have made a difference. He would have been caught in the midths of the entire massacre along with the rest of the world.

"I was being bloody polite Raven. He was hurt, I helped him and he thanked me. What else is there to it?"

Raven focused desperately to sense the feelings Sarah had towards Slade, but she couldn't find anything and that meant _anything. _No anger. No love. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a crush. She couldn't find a single feeling towards the masked man. Either Sarah was really good at hiding her emotions from telepathy or she had no feelings towards Slade. That was impossible though. You can't express anything without your emotions and Sarah wasn't that type. She once saw the pair together in the medical room and she was smiling. She would have had had to be happy to do that, but still nothing.

Beastboy swallowed. He didn't want to see a fight between these two. That would really mean the end of the world. He called Sarah but it came out a low squeak. He tried again, this time she heard.

"What do you want to know Garfield? Why I even helped Slade in the first place?"

"No, it didn't surprise me you helped him Sarah. There are very few people you would refuse to help and Slade doesn't fit into those categories. I don't even want to know why you gave a human the most powerful thing in the world"

"Then what did you want to know?" Beastboy closed his eyes tightly.

"Earlier you said…..Slade didn't 'deserve' to be evil. Was that true?" Raven became very silent. She just remembered that. She was so caught up in the argument between Sarah and Robin that she didn't picked that up right away.

" You know what that locket was meant for Garfield. I created it to take away what people-like the Hive-don't deserve. I never intended it to take away someone's…….essence. I never thought the locket could do something like that. You understand why I gave it back right?" Beastboy nodded. Raven was unsure, she felt she should be on Robin's side with this, but she didn't know all the details and was not about to start a fight over something she knew very little about.

Sarah sat Binx on the large pillow to let him sleep. He sunk in it so deep he looked like he might be swallowed up by it. Sarah climbed off the bed, walked over to one side of the room, she reached both hands out , grabbed something in the dark and pulled her arms apart. Dim light from the full moon outside only fairly lit the room, most of it was still consumed in the dark. This was the only window in the entire room. It stretched from the ceiling to half way down the wall. Sarah stroked the sill lightly with one hand. Raven went to ask what she was doing, but Sarah suddenly cocked her head back sharply and gave a slight gasp. Raven jumped off the bed. She was about to run to Sarah, but noticed Beastboy hadn't moved. He just sat there, glaring with narrow eyes. He sighed before he said: "It's happening again" Raven noticed it wasn't a question, he knew what was going on. Sarah didn't reply, only moved to the darkest side of the room behind where Raven was standing. She became encased in the shadows. When she came back into the dim red and white light she had a large black, duffel bag strapped over her shoulder. Sarah walked back to the window. She opened it and climbed half way out leaving one leg still inside the room to push the rest of her body out.

"Tell raven if you want Garfield, just, don't tell Robin. Please" She leaped out the window. Raven ran up, but there was no sign of Sarah. Only a loud whistling and sudden chill in the air.

"Tell me what Beastboy? What's going to happen?"

I was going to keep going at this point, but I thought I would leave you all hanging. I'm in a kind of nasty mood. Don't know why? Just am. Next chapter will be little gory, no more details, see if you can guess.


	10. My body

-1I can't believe I've actually gotten this far. I thought I would get bored and leave it. All the reviews have inspired me though, and have encouraged me to keep going. I have a new reviewer who is very good friend of mine. She's still to upload any of her stuff, but she will soon so keep an eye out for her. Be nice to her as all have you have done for me. Thanks. This chapter will be written from Sarah's POV, I think it adds more effect and emotion to the situation.

I have a feeling Garfield is going to tell her. Actually I know he will. He can't keep a lot of secrets and knowing Raven, she'll find a way to get it out of him eventually. I hate having to this. I never know when it's going to happen. Just because I'm born (created) a witch, it doesn't mean I know about all the things that happen to my body. I have to live my life and find out for myself. My life. What would Garfield think if he knew the whole truth. He only knows one part of what I'm doing tonight. He would be ashamed of me and most likely want to kill me. I'm trying to hang to this small piece of me, the part that might be innocent. I pray I still have some of it. Tonight it will fade away that tiny bit more, so I pray I still have some of it after tonight. I don't want to be impure. Even if it's just a dim spark, it will be more than enough. It's all I want.

I move myself through the air, looking. It's not long till I find it, well, more like him. I don't know how I know him, but I know everything about him. His name is Mark Rouger. Thirty five years old, works in an office all day, has a poor social life and likes to rape women. At least it's a loner this time. Last time I did this to a family man: he did bad things but for good intensions. I wouldn't of had to do it if he didn't get carried away with himself. He killed to many people to get what he wanted. If he just killed the one's he had to then…..then he would still….still…

Mark's on the move. I float three feet above him. He only can see me as the wind I am. He hides in one of the alley ways. He waits. He is very patient. He doesn't move for a full hour. It's really late now, but he knows someone who will be out at this time. Amanda Jenkins. He's been following her for a few days and nights: learning her walk routes, what time she went and came back from work and other small but obsessive things. I continue to float above him. I hate doing this, but I am thankful my body chooses these kind of people. I only wish my body picked him earlier. He has done this before. Three times to be more precise. I can see the images in my head as clear as his own thoughts. I can hear the screams even though I try what I can to block them out. I'm seeing his mind and I'm hearing what he is thinking: his accomplishments he likes to call them. Sick.

Amanda is close to the alley now. I'm glad I will be able to save her. She's pulled in by the arm and slammed against the brick wall. Mark punches her throat to stop her from screaming. He kisses her. He bites her. She thrashes, but he's too strong. He throws her to the ground, hard. I hear her arm snap, this he intended, so he would have enough time to watch and pull his trousers down. Now, I make my move. I solidify behind him. I'm too quiet for him to notice. I quickly cover his mouth with my left hand and before he even has the chance to struggle, I take my other hand and gash my finger nails across his throat.

I ask Amanda not to tell anyone about this. I tell her she will be safe and that she got off easy. I think she was too terrified to answer me, but I could see it in her eyes that she wouldn't tell. Why would she? She was nearly raped and the guy got what he deserved. She was safe and so would be the victims of any of his future rapes. I guide her away from the twitching body. There's a phone box near by she can use to call for help. She'll be safe, my body tells me so. I need to get to work now.

I drag Mark to the end of the alley, nothing here but a few rubbish cans, perfect. I'm sure he's dead now. If he isn't I don't care, he deserves all this. I pull my bag over from where I hid it earlier and take out six, clear glass jars. I take my most hated object-my knife-and start to work on cutting him up. One swift slice from the top of the chest down to stomach and he split open as easily as a banana. I still couldn't believe how skilful I was at this. I knew exactly where the blood would spatter. I knew how long it would take for him to bleed out enough for him to be near empty. After that was done I moved more quickly. This doesn't have to be clean job, it only has to be done. I take his liver. His kidneys. His heart. And put them all in separate jars. This part I hate the most, I gouged his eyeballs out with my bare fingers. What sickens me more is that I barely react to this; I don't throw up, I don't cry, my breathing doesn't even quicken. This is why I feel so impure. No pure person could do this and not even shed a tear.

My hands are literally a bloody mess. The smell is foul, but still my stomach refused to heave. I wish more than ever at these times that I could sleep. At least then I could return home and sleep all these worries away for just few hours. I wouldn't have to worry about nightmares, my body doesn't do that to me. It lets me live with the guilt and grief for five years until it lets me sleep, then I can find peace, I can dream. Until I wake up again.

I'd decided to walk. It was a warm night so I decided to try and make the best of it. (like that made a difference) When I got back I flew up to my window. Thankfully Garfield and Raven are gone now. I don't want to deal with this tonight. I know it will happen eventually. Garfield knows that I kill people when my body tells me to but he doesn't know I keep the parts of who I kill. That's not the worst part though. I stack the new jars on the dark side of my room, the part no one can see. I put a spell on that bit so even with the strongest light shining directly at it, it still couldn't be seen. All the jars are on their shelves, except one. My body tells me I have to do this tonight. If I don't it will make me pay, either by hurting me till I give in or by hurting someone else till I comply. I sit under the window with the jar that holds the heart. I unscrew it and hold the bleeding lump in my hand. It looked like an apple from how I held it. I tried to picture it as that. It wouldn't matter. The taste couldn't be disguised. I start to shake, the first real sign that I'm not gone. Sometimes my body will not let me suffer this torment, sometimes it will shut my senses off so I do not have to suffer, but tonight it decided to let me go through it again. I bit down. I chewed. I cried. I'm glad I can cry, it proves I hate this. It proves there might just be a fraction of my innocence left. I bite. I chew. I cry.

**END POV**

"You poor thing" Sarah jumped from the floor to her feet. She didn't drop the heart though. She clutched it next to her own pounding chest. She never saw this coming. She never thought it would happen. Why didn't the world just suck her back in and finish her now. Why? She screamed in her mind. Why! She turned around and crouched low to the floor, hoping she would just disappear.

"Don't look at me Slade!"

"Sarah it's.."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She dropped the heart to the floor and crouched even lower; hands covering the top of her head, legs pulled up to her chest and crying . Crying with shame that she had been seen.

Slade couldn't bare the sight. This was a strong, confident and powerful women who was begging. Begging! He had to get her to stop crying. She was getting louder and would wake the other soon and they would see her in this state. They would immediately assume him and attack. Sarah heard him move, but not away. He was in front of her.

"Look at me Sarah" Sarah just continued to weep into the floor and shake all over. "Look at me!"

She shot her head up. It wasn't an occurring thing that she was shouted at. Slade struggled not to wiped her soaked face or dry her reddening eyes. Instead he held the heart in front of her and stared straight at her.

"It's ok. I know why you do this. It does not disgust me in anyway. It actually astounds me that someone as innocent as you will go through so much to keep peace in such a cruel world"

"B…but….I eat.."

" I know and I don't care. Anyone can gut a body, but it takes guts to do _this_ to save others" Sarah 's shaking lessened slightly. Was he telling the truth? Did he really not find her repulsive for doing this?

"You…said...I am …innocent" Slade cupped her chin and pulled hr face close to his.

"Why would that surprise you? You have seen so much evil in your life and yet you're still a wonderful person who cares for all living things who deserve that care. If that isn't innocence then I don't know what is" Slade still held out the heart in front of her. Sarah then smacked it away.

"My body tells me I don't need it right now" her voice concerned Slade so much. She concerned him.

"Why must you be a slave to your own body? Is there no way to unburden yourself?" Sarah looked away from him.

"One way" She said that so softly as if embarrassed to tell him this.

"What?"

"My body demands…physical attention"

"You mean….sex" Sarah nodded. Fresh tears were starting to spill. This time Slade wiped them away and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She then heard a loud noise on the floor. Metal. When she turned her head Slade had pulled her face to his and pushed his lips on to hers. Slade breathed in deeply through his nostrils. He wanted to keep going, but he heard something over his breathing, her sobs. Slade pulled away quickly and found she was crying again.

"I'm sorry. I should have…"

"It's not you Slade" She said in between cries. "It's my body. It…it wont…accept you" Slade couldn't understand it. Her body wouldn't accept him? Did that mean he wasn't good enough for her?

"My body can't have sex….with just anyone. It will only accept a certain person. Believe me, if I could Slade I would. But I can't"

"Is that why you've only had sex once? I know I shouldn't have listening, but I heard you tell Robin."

"Actually, I forced my body that time. Only, it didn't do much. I can't feel what my body won't allow. My body didn't want me to have sex with this person so it took away any kind of pleasure I would have had. I felt nothing. I can't feel you. I feel numb." Slade pulled her in again. This time he held her close him. Wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his chest.

"I'll protect you" he said suddenly. Sarah looked at him questionably. "Your body wont accept me because I have done nothing to deserve you. I'll prove myself Sarah. I know I can. When ever you need to do _this _again, I'll do it for you. You'll no longer be plagued by the memories. That wont be enough but I know I can do more. I'll do what ever I can till your body accepts me. I promise"

Slade could see more tears forming, only these were tears of delight. The thought that Slade would do and give up so much just for the small chance that he could be with her. Her eyes lit up. She smiled again. Lightly, but still a smile. Slade helped her stand up. They stood together and just stared, relishing this beautiful moment between them. Little did they know that someone else heard everything. On the other side of the door, someone decided not to leave. Someone decided to wait for Sarah to return.

**No. Sarah. Don't listen to him! He's lying. He'll do to you what he did to Terra. I won't let him take you away. I Wont!** Beastboy burst through the door in his tiger form and lunged for the man he hated so much. Slade reacted quickly. He threw Sarah to the ground and grabbed for Beastboy just before he landed on him. They struggled for dominance. Beastboy morphed into bear form. The pair were thrashing all over the room until they came to the window. Beastboy managed to swing Slade around, he threw all his weight behind himself and broke through the wall. Sarah screamed as they fell. Even as he fell to the ground, the fact that if he didn't morph into something flying soon he would die, he still noticed how it wasn't his name she screamed. It was Slade's.

I love this chapter. I would have finished this earlier but I got talking to my friends on msn and they kept distracting me. M back really hurts now. Can't wait to start the next chapter. Please review.


	11. Hate and Love make a dangerous combo

-1Hey. Do I start this like too often? Ah, who cares? I know you're all bursting with questions. Why does Sarah eat organs? Is Slade lying to her to make her his apprentice? Are Slade and BB dead? Some of those questions will be answered in this chapter; others will be answered in the next. Big thanks to all the reviews so far, especially to Kabato, Skitty Miaow and Pakkrat.

Even as he fell to the ground-the fact that if he didn't morph into something flying soon he would die- he still noticed how it wasn't his name she screamed. It was Slade's.

"Slade!" She screamed till she felt like her lungs were going to bleed. She screamed as she leaped from the tower. Slade took one last look at the world. It glowed. A bright burning light in his eyes was all he could see and all he could hear was his name being screamed in the wind. He made sure that his last thought would be of her, despite Beastboy clawing at him. He closed his eyes and thought of the last words he said to her. The words he was now going to break.

"I'll protect you…. I promise"

"Slade" The world no longer glowed. The light was gone. He reopened his eyes to find himself and Beastboy being held in the air, literally. White, glowing strands were wrapped around them tightly. Once they were lowered to the ground the light collected to the space in between were Slade and Beastboy had been placed. It took shape. Sarah stood with her fists clenched to her sides. Her hair fell over her face as she glared at her cousin. Beastboy lay on the ground and glared back. Rage was evident on his face. The rage that she cared for Slade, that she would have left with him, that she shouted his name and not his. He could have died a minute ago, but she screamed for Slade.

"Beastboy! Sarah! Are you alright?" Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg were standing over the gap in the tower, looking down to make sure no one had been hurt. Obviously they heard the screams and came running to rescue.

"Guys" shouted Beastboy "Slade's here! He's trying to take Sarah away!" Raven teleported all of them down. They stood with Beastboy in their fighting positions. Strangely all of them were in uniform. Robin must have taught them all how to change quickly for things like this.

Cyborg has his cannon aimed and ready to fire. He hated Slade for the many times he hurt his friends.

Starfire floated with her hands and eyes glowing. She hated Slade for what he did to Robin. He took him away and forced him to be a criminal and nearly killed them all as use for blackmail.

Raven too, was floating, across from Starfire. Her eyes beamed with dark energy. She hated Slade for helping her father come to earth. Nearly destroying the world for an empty promise.

Robin stood as he usually did when facing Slade. Birdarangs ready and his face showing it's well known expression. He hated Slade for what he said to him and that most of it, even though he denied it, was true.

Beastboy. He had made his way to the front of the group. His face was blank to any emotion. The others showed fury, anger and hatred, while Beastboy simple stood there, staring at the man he hated. He despised Slade with every fibre and bone in his body. Slade took Terra away from him and messed with her head. She betrayed her friends, but saved them all in the end. Now he's here to take his family away. He thought about all the lies Slade must have told her. All the promises he must have made. He found a secret and exposed it to get to her. Just like he did to Terra. Not again. Not this time. He wont let Sarah be manipulated and turned into something she isn't.

"Get away from her Slade" said Beastboy. His was tone so dark it even made Raven quiver.

No, Garfield. You get away from him" They all gasped. Sarah just defended Slade. It wasn't the first time, but now there was a giant hole in the building.

"Don't defend him Sarah!" Beastboy shouted back. "He's lying to you! All that was an act to get you to work for him. What ever is wrong with you, he doesn't want to fix it. He only wants to use it to destroy us all!"

"I didn't come here to end your worthless lives!" Yelled Slade. He picked himself up from the ground and stood behind Sarah. "As much as that would actually please me, I actually came here to offer my help"

"More like your life!" Interrupted Sarah. More tears were creeping from the corners of her eyes. None of this should be happening. A criminal madman shouldn't be willing to give up his entire life for her. She wasn't supposed to be caught eating organs. The choice between family and a man was never meant to be hers. "Like you said Garfield, there is something wrong with me. Only I can't be as easily fixed as Terra could have been. I must disgust you. The blood on me is also inside me. I don't deserve to even be looked at!" Robin now stood at the front.

"Sarah what are talking about? Why are you covered on blood? Why is Slade here? Did he hurt you?"

"Enough with the fucking questions Robin! I'm fucking tired of it! I just want to die!" Sarah fell to the ground in tears. She gripped her hair tightly and screamed out her cries. Slade outstretched his hands and arms to pick her up. He softly said her name but was cut off by a loud growl

"I said get away from her!" Slade shot up from the ground to see Beastboy charging forward as a tiger again. There was no time to block. He was too close. Beastboy leaped in the air, his claws extended and ready to cut Slade to pieces.

"NO!" Beastboy was knocked to the ground, but not before leaving his mark. There were no screams. No cries. No yelling. No blood.

Sarah had jumped in the way of Beastboy's attack. Her neck bared three cleaned gashes in her flesh, but there was no blood. Everyone stood frozen to the spot. Confused and scared at what just happened. Sarah just had her throat slashed and she was just standing there, limply. She then fell to her knees, with her hands wrapped around her neck. Slade was by her side first. He gripped her face in his hands, shouting her name and begging her to answer. She didn't respond, only lifted her head to meet his eyes. She then began to cough violently and as she did a thick, black liquid spat out her mouth and into Slade's eyes. He didn't look away though; he just let the liquid sting. It didn't matter; he had to keep looking at her. He wasn't sure if she could see him now. Her eyes had turned cloudy, as if she'd gone blind. Slade bent in as Sarah opened her mouth to speak.

"…………." She coughed again. More black stuff poured on to the ground. She opened her mouth again and this time she screamed.

"RUN!" She swiped her hand up to Slade's face and sent him soaring in the other direction. He collided hard against the rocky earth, but threw himself back up again.

"Sarah!" he shouted as he ran to her. Suddenly the black puddle at her knees moved. It rose from the ground and darted straight for Slade. He jumped out the way. What Slade failed to notice that he had landed in front of Beastboy earlier. Now the black was darting for him. Beastboy tried to run but was quickly caught. He screamed for help as he was being constricted. The others tried to help him, they attacked with everything they had, but were soon caught themselves. Each of them were screaming in pain. They were thrown to the ground. It was a struggle to get up again. The pain was immense and was about to get worse if they didn't do something soon. The wind suddenly picked up, a low moan could be heard as it glided through their ears. Dark clouds formed above them. They swirled around until the centre could be seen directly above Sarah's position. At this point Sarah had got to her feet, no longer frightened with empty eyes, but standing with a wicked looking smile. Her nails had grown noticeably longer and had somehow turned black. Her hair flew in the wind. She raised her arms high above her. Bolts of lightening struck from the sky, although not white flashes streaks, black one's. Three struck the water at once. Everything then went quiet.

"Rise!" shouted a raspy voice. It came from Sarah. Just then, a noise above the battering water could be heard. More moans. The moaning increased and after a few second hands appeared from the surface. Arms. Shoulders. Heads. Full bodies. They were completely black, oblivious to any features. Like shadows emerging from the ground. They dragged themselves, edging closer and closer. Now there was laughing. An evil, maniacal cackle. That, of a witch.

Sarah's body became encased with black flames. Her body rose from the ground. She flew her arms forward and the black fire speed straight in the titans' direction. It came so quickly; they couldn't even think to move. They were caught again and now they were about to be burned alive.

"You will all perish under my…Argh!" Slade sent a swift kick right into Sarah's face. She withdrew her flames. The titans were safe for now, but they weren't left unharmed. They were burned in several places. They weren't fatal, but it was too difficult for them too move. Sarah's attention was now focused on Slade. The viscous grin still played over her face.

"You've got guts Slade. I'll enjoy feasting on them!" Sarah raised her right hand. Shadows then swirled in her palm and morphed into a dagger like object; sharp and small.

**Slade's POV**

What's happening? What is she doing? I have to move quickly before she kills me. Before she eats me.

What have I gotten myself into? Ever since that night she found me in that alley, I haven't been able to think straight. I remember it so clearly; she thrashed those sorry excuses for villains and observing her amazing power up close, was me. I had heard the Titans made a new recruit so I decided to investigate, find out if I would actually have a fresh challenge now that I had returned to the land of the living. She made a sudden disappearance, so I was unable to discover much. All I had learned was her name. Learning about Terra was extremely easy. I followed that child through newspapers and the destruction she left behind her. However, Sarah proved to be a more difficult challenge. I could find no history connecting her in any way. I doubted that I could have used her in any way; from what I heard she was a powerful women, not an overlay strong child that could be willed. If she was able to keep information hidden about herself away from even me, then she was too clever to be controlled by me.

Her power was extraordinary, but what amazed me more I that I could tell she was barely trying. I could tell that this was only the wash up on the beach. Beyond the murky foam left on the sand there was still the edge of the water, the rocking waves, the mighty currents and the deep dark secrets that lurk beneath the surface. Since then I made a silent vow that I would learn everything. It struck that there was no point in this, but as Robin once told me, I hat to lose and this woman was winning against me. I never anticipated that I would learn about her from her own mouth. One of her attacks knocked me from the building I was perched on. Normally I could have avoided something like that, but I was mesmerised by her abilities that I was caught off guard. I paid for it too; my leg came in contact with a rusty pipe that stood outwards from the building. My reflexes decided not to work that day and I fell hard on the ground. My leg bled out and I couldn't move. My communicator to my robots became damaged in the fall-how convenient-and I was unable to summon help. It was only a matter of time before I either died from blood loss or someone found and turned me in. Someone did find me, I remember seeing a silhouette in my weakening vision. When I woke up I found myself in what looked like a medical room. I could hear voices, one of them I knew very well. Robin. My first intensions were to get up and fight, but I stopped when I heard the other voice say my name,

"_He may be a villain but I bet he would let you still have a sense of decency if you were in that position" _I could feel the shock running through my body at that point. To think that someone would actually save me, defend me and not just anyone, but her. The person I'd been trying to pursue found me and even took me in like a wounded animal.

During the few days I spent in her company I became even more fascinated with her. She is nice. Very unusual considering most people with level of power grow bitter and miserable from having to live in a world where they can't use their power how they wish. They despise the fact that they become no better than the criminal when they wish to take away their lives for their actions, so they turn into vigilantes that are often just as loathed as the criminals are despite their good intention. Sarah, on the other hand, isn't afraid to take such action and she is able to keep a chirpy attitude regardless of what others say. I was very wary of my vulnerable state, but she helped me relax. She kept reassuring me that the titans would not take advantage of my position. She rarely left the room, so we had to find some way to pass the time that I was awake for, the injury to my leg was using up a good bit of my energy so I found my self waking up with her smiling, reassuring me that I was still safe. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for, the setting was completely off what I had in mind, but it was still an opportunity. I leaned that she's Beastboy's cousin, she's terrified of giant puppets, she lived in Scotland for many years, she took care of children and that she was a witch. She told me about that quite freely as if it wasn't much of secret, but she asked that I keep it quiet, she wished to tell the others in her own way. After I left I wanted to thank her. It had to be something special. I thought about all the thing she told me about herself- I realised I never told her much about me but she didn't seem affected, she respected my privacy-her being a witch gave me an idea of how to thank her. What do you give a witch? A black cat, obviously. That night when I gave Sarah her gift I had no idea what I was in store for. When she hugged me, I felt an old sensation flow through me. It was so old I sure I could no longer feel it. I discarded it. I am not the person to feel these kinds of things. I am Slade, a ruthless criminal who is feared by name. Later when I discovered her secret, I felt it again. It made my heart thump hard against my chest. When she killed that man I began to think the person who I talked with earlier was only a cover up. But, after seeing the look in her eyes as she cut him open I abandoned that thought. I felt like weeping for her, because she wasn't. Why was she doing this, murdering the man was no surprise to me, I figured she was no stranger to blood shed by her own hands. This however, was puzzling. I pondered the question and came to a possible solution; she is a witch. There are things we do not know about them, this could be something to do with it. Maybe she needs to do this to keep at full power. I don't know. I told her I did though. My solution could be completely off the truth but it was the only answer I could think of. These feeling I can sense are controlling me, I said things to her, like I would protect her. These feeling refuse that I lie to her, so everything that I'm telling is true. I will protect her. I will kill for her. I will do what she shouldn't have to. I will keep her safe just like she did me. But whom can I protect now. I can't protect her and I can't protect myself.

She walks towards me with that dark dagger in her hand. Before I have the chance to run, something grabs me, one of those creatures that crawled from the water. It has me by the neck, soon another has my arm, another at my leg, more and more surround me. They push me to the ground on my back. I struggle but they are strong in their numbers. They space apart at my feet to make way for her. She throws her body towards me with the dagger aimed at my heart. I pry my right arm free just as the dagger is millimetres from my chest. My fist clutched around her wrist is an effortless battle, I have powerful witch ready to cut me up and dine on my organs, there is no question who will win this. So, I think of the words, the words that tell her how I feel. The feeling that I developed for her has made itself clear to me now. I believed I would die without ever having the chance to experience it again. And now I was going to die with it, but not before I told her. I looked into her cloudy eyes, hoping she would see the tear I allowed myself to shed for her. I felt the dagger cut through my armour and begin to pierce my skin. Now! I have to tell her now!

"I Love you!"

Holly jeez this chapter took me a while. sorry for the wait.IT was a huge struggle for me to describe allt his withiutit sounding so simple and unaffective. Hope you all like it! review quickly please! Oh and i have a new pic for the story, it's aboutt he the last chapter. Check it out!


	12. Heaven spare us

-1"I love you!"

I haven't seen many movies in my life. I've never exactly had the time or interest. This feels like movie though. 'The Parasite' Yes, this feels just like that. Something rare and microscopic finds its way into your body. Without you knowing, that tiny creature is feeding form you, draining you. You pass it off as a simple lack of energy or an illness that's going around. However, soon you notice it isn't passing away and you're too stubborn to admit it's something serious. The parasite within me knawels at my being. I refuse to let this unknown creature beat me, but this insect refuses that I let it be denied existence.

She did this to me. She infected me. Even know, as I lay under that could finally rid me of this cursed bug, I still wonder how she did it? The moment I allowed myself to relax in her presence I also let the guard to my barrier down. The warmth of her kind heart seeped into my pores and began to heat even my cold blood. How did she do this to me? She protected me. She cared for me. Why? I have done nothing to deserve such kindness. At first I named my condition as just feeling grateful. Only, when I returned to my lair, I found my dreaming. Of her. My condition only continued to deteriorate. I could barely concentrate. My stomach ached all the time. My blood boiled at the thought of her. I tried admitting she is attractive, I did feel safe in her presence and by giving her a gift I thought could no longer feed on what I no longer denied. I was wrong, it still grows. Only now do I realise what I never accepted. The parasite has finally emerged form my body, not a retched insect, but what I had really been suppressing in my gut all this time. Why didn't I admit it? I behaved like a stubborn child.

I don't believe in fate, but right now I think it's conspiring against me. Fate made sure I'd never admit how I felt until this moment. This is fate showing me a glimpse of how I will be treated in the fiery pits of hell that await me. The white lights of heaven shine above me now, with the face of angel gazing down at my unworthy soul. She's praying. She's praying that I be spared from damnation and be given a second chance. The chance to protect this angel. An angel cursed by hells wrath in need of a savoir. I'm not worth this chance. So now I die. This cursed angel will one day have her savoir. A man truly worthy of having the honour of the love and care of this angel.

My last act on this earth will not be a last minute uproar of courage made by that of a strong warrior. I, will cry. I will cry in the face of the angel of death like the weak, worthless parasite that I am.

Slade unwrapped his fingers from the shadow knife. He was going to die with the dignity that he confessed his feelings, but also with the humiliation that he cried in the face of death. From his only eye he shed the single proof that he had a soul. The window to his deep inner being, that shut in the storm of his heart was now open.

"S….S…..Slade…."Her voice! It changed again. It was no longer that raspy, wicked killer. The pure innocence within her urging to break free.

"fight it Sarah!" Slade sure where this was coming from. He was just ready to accept death, but the tables had turned, Sarah's fighting back. The evil creatures around her though were having none of it. The dark spirits pushed down harder on the dagger, the tip digging deeper into Slade. With all his effort he ignored the pain and persisted in calling the angel trapped within the demon.

"I don't care if I die! Just don't let it take you!" He had no desire to save his own life, he's already accepted death and if dying was the only way to save her, then so be it. "Fight it!"

Sarah began to pull the dagger away but was struggling with the many spirits fighting against her.

With one huge surge of energy she threw herself back, knocking them away. The dagger flew high in the air and evaporated in seconds. Sarah scrambled away on her back, stomping her feet, her hands scraping her temples and screaming at the shy. She released the ultimate scream as she threw her head back and arched her back. Slade ran to her, but was stopped in his tracks by another bolt of black lightning. They encircled her; streak after streak of black lightening , blocking any chance of help.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The bolts sat still between the shy and ground. The clouds froze and the air seemed to stiffen. The only indication that time hadn't stopped that time hadn't stopped was Sarah's erratic breathing and the twitching of every joint. Slade seized the moment and ran to Sarah. He fell next to her and felt the tears weld up as she rapidly spluttered that black essence from her mouth again. Slade slipped a hand underneath her back and slowly lifted her up to him.. The black ooze poured down the back of his neck, it felt colder than the dead itself. Slade rocked her back and forth in his arms, afraid to let in case she'd be taken away into that evil state again. Slade felt Sarah push away from him. He looked to see her head tilted up to the sky with her mouth wide open. All the dark shadows surrounding them began to dissolve into a dark mist. The black haze merged with the descending clouds and floated towards Slade and Sarah. She inhaled deeply and within seconds she engulfed the entire smog. She wheezed as the last of it disappeared from sight.

After all that she somehow manages to summon strength to her arm and gently wiped her thumb across Slade's soaked cheek. Slade clutched her hand tightly and choked on the swollen lump in his throat as he saw her smile.

"Love…..hurts…huh Slade?"

Sorry this took a while, but i've been working on another fanfic. Thanks for all teh reviews on this and on the other fic. they mean alot, really they do. Half of whatIwrote here, i've no idea where it came from. It just wrote itself somehow.


	13. Betrayal

I can't believe it took me this long to get the last of this typed up. I'm actually a little ashamed of myself. I had this written in my note book for the last two months but I kept going through so many different versions otherwise I would have had this up a lot sooner. I worked hard to get these last two chapters as perfect as I could. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. You've all been great in supporting my first fanfic.

* * *

It's over. It's finally over. All the anguish, the secrecy, the misery, the pain and the endless suffering. It's really over.

Fat Chance.

That was how it seemed outside though, when they held each other outside. Slade felt so overwhelmed that he couldn't even control his own breathing. He couldn't remember the last time he cried but surely it wasn't as much as this. The tears flowed endlessly. All these long forgotten emotions were filling him up so much it was like he could burst any second. Until someone pulled the plug. Sarah wasn't moving.

_No. No Sarah, please. Don't die on me now. _Slade lay Sarah on the ground, pressed two fingers against her neck and drew an ear close to her mouth.

"Is she O.K?" Slade turned to see Robin standing behind him, tightly clutching his right arm and barely keeping balance.

"There's a pulse and she's breathing but I don't know if she'll be alright." Slade scooped Sarah up in his arms and turned to Robin again. "She's not the only one though. Get your friends together, I'm sure they'll need a bandage or two."

The medical room wasn't that far away from the base of the tower in case of emergencies like these but this short walk felt pretty close to a marathon. Raven didn't even have enough energy to float to take the wait off her feet. When they finally reached the medical room the atmosphere didn't exactly settle down. All the way here Slade felt it. Right now he could sense the tension thicken with every creeping second. He gently set Sarah down on one the medical beds and pulled a chair up to sit close to her. He could feel those eyes. The eyes that followed him down the hallways, watching every step and movement he made. Slade rose from the chair, his arms shaking at the elbows in an attempt to lift himself up. He sharply winced and clutched his side. He was used to pain like this but he was struggling to hold back as easily as he usually does. His mind was erupting with anger. He saw something out there that no-one else did and he wasn't going to let it go unnoticed. Not in this life.

No-one made any attempt to stop him as Slade walked across the room, they were too much in pain themselves but kept a watchful eye on him. Slade stood as firm as he could in front of Beastboy. The boy's arms were folded and his back was leaning against the wall as he would in a casual situation. His face spoke differently though. Slade has a knack for seeing through faces. To anyone else Beastboy would look like he was just trying to mask his anger with the whole "it doesn't bother me 'cause I'm tough" look. But Slade could see what really lay underneath and it made his blood boil at the thought. Beastboy was proud.

"You tried to kill her didn't you?" Beastboy's eyes flickered in Slade's direction.. "You're not as idiotic as you make out your are. You knew she would do the noble thing to save me and you used that. Only you're little plan back fired didn't it? You didn't think she would fight back?

Robin immediately jumped in. "What are you talking about Slade. Beastboy would never try to kill his own family!" It was just like Robin to deny anything Slade accused but just like Slade, he could see through any face.

"Why did you have to come back?" growled Beastboy. "Why couldn't you have just stayed dead?" Tears were glazing over his eyes, threatening to spill over. His shoulders started to shake. He suddenly took a swing at Slade and missed. He turned around and screamed, still trying to hold back the tears.

"She was going to leave us for you!" He looked straight at Slade "What's so fucking special about you?" Slade held the urge to shout back. Instead he held his ground and forced what he could of a calm voice past his lips.

"I love her" He said softly.

"You don't love her! You can't love anyone! All you did was fill her head with lies so you could take her away and do to her what you did to Terra!" That's it! Enough is enough.

"If you could drop your fucking obsession over that messed up blonde then you might see that you're the only one hurting her. Do you know that you are the only person she is afraid of?"

"It's you she should be afraid of! I'm her family. We're her friends. We can help her if she needs help!"

"No you can't! I doubt if even I can but I'm the only one who has accepted her as she is. You don't know half of what she goes through just to keep you in dark. She's afraid of what you would think of her. I'm the only one can ease her pain because you would reject her if you knew the truth."

"No! Your lying! You're nothing but a liar!"

"At least I don't try to kill the one's I love" Slade felt sick to the stomach. If Beastboy really wanted Slade out of Sarah's life so much then why not kill him? Maybe that wasn't enough. Killing Slade would only make Sarah miserable and make her leave anyway. No, Slade had to hurt this time. Kill Slade's only chance of happiness, keep Sarah away from him and never have to worry about her leaving him for the enemy. A sick plan but logical nonetheless. This child could barely see past his own anger that he would try to kill his own family if he felt it made things right.

"Gar…Garfield.." A voice. So small and raspy that it would have gone unnoticed if it weren't hers. Beastboy dashed for the bed while the others were distracted. He dropped on his knees by the bedside, almost face to face with Sarah as she rolled on her side. One of her eyes was crusted over with dried blood the other, wide with fragments of horror. Beastboy nearly gasped at that look. "_She's afraid of you!" _No. No. It's not true. It can't be. Out of the blue Sarah's left hand shot right at Beastboy's throat. Her fist clenched tightly as he choked desperately.

"You…idiot." She snarled. Everyone scrambled at once but before they could even do anything to help Sarah leapt from the bed and slammed Beastboy to the floor. Her fists came down again and again and she was screaming herself hoarse. Speckles of blood were flying everywhere.

Slade threw himself in. He coiled his arms around Sarah and pulled her off before she could do any more damaged. She wildly kicked and screamed. Thrashing herself around to get free but Slade refused to let go. Her sudden burst of energy ran dry quickly. As her arms and legs went limp Slade lowered to the floor, mostly from exhaustion. Sarah's breathing came in short, dry gasps. She sniffed as she fell into a stifled sob.

"Why? All…I ever did…was love someone. Why?" Beastboy sat up, gasping for air and whipping the blood from his face.

"I was fucking saving you! He's nothing but a liar. All he wants-"

"You don't fucking know anything!" Her tone changed so suddenly it was like another person was speaking. Her head hung low and heavy like a bee hive. "How much did you see?

"Huh?"

"Before you burst into the room like your ass was on fire. What did you see?"

"I saw all I had to?" A faint puff of air escaped her like she was trying to laugh or something.

"In other words, nothing. You were poking your nose through the door and only caught half the conversation. At least that's one thing I won't have to worry about"

There was silence. When Sarah lifted her head up she looked confused, like she wasn't sure where she went. She began to cry. She broke free of Slade's grip and ran out the door. Slade went after her, calling her name. Beastboy also leapt to his feet to go after Slade. Before he could get out the though, Robin grabbed him by the arm pulled him back.

"What are doing? I'm not letting him go anywhere near her!" shouted Beast boy trying to break free of Robins grip "Let me-" _CRASH_

Robin punched Beastboy right in the face. His fist stun from the blow but it had to be done. He didn't give Beastboy a chance to retaliate. He'd already left the room, leaving everyone speechless.


	14. As we say goodbye

These hallways were worse than a riddle's maze. Despite having the one good eye Slade had superb vision for the dark but even he was struggling in these endless tunnels. All he had to guide himself was the faint echoes off crying in the distance. He shouldn't have ran earlier. He was already exhausted and that short sprint had left him clutching the wall for support. It never occurred to him why no one was following him. In this state the Titans could easily take him down, but Slades mind was mulling over so many other things that he was oblivious to anything else. After what seemed like a lifetime of searching Slade came to a door with moonlight escaping from the crack between the frames. What were the chances that this would be her room out of the dozens already built in this place? And even if it is, what would happen?

"_I'm the only one can ease her pain" _He believed those words at the time but now, standing here, he felt he was the one who was causing the pain. All this was happening because of him. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be crying right now, she wouldn't have attacked them and she wouldn't be killing herself over a psychotic madman.

Inside the room was bitter with cold. Slade immediately thought this was her room but it couldn't be; the room was clean and the fact that there wasn't a giant hole in the wall made it pretty obvious. He nearly left before he saw her. Right there, where this whole mess started, under the large window with moonlight glaring down on her. Her feet were tucked in, her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees knee's hid her face.

_Look what you've done to her. Does that look like the women you fell in love with? You've crushed her._

He'd caused her so much grief already. If he stayed with her that's all there would ever be. She would never let him leave either because she loves him too.

_I'll make her hate me. It's the only way._

As he marched over to where she sat, his mind kept buzzing of what to say: you're nothing to me, I never wanted you, everything Beastboy said was true. He thought of one that would really scorn her; I lied so you'd let me fuck you. He stood over her, tall, fists clenched trying to look furious but he couldn't do it. There's a saying that sometimes you have to hurt the people you love because it's for the best. And this would be for the best. But he couldn't do it. So instead he dropped to his knees and cried. He lay his head against her knees and held her hand so tightly.

"I'm so sorry" He sobbed "But I can't make you hate me. I just can't., but I can't love you either. I don't deserve it!" He sprung to his feet to run but was pulled back by the arm and fell to floor where Sarah wrapped her arms around Slade's neck. He tried to pry her off but she only held tighter. "Let go!" he pleaded. "I have to leave!" She screamed at him

"You think you can let me fall in love with you just so you can take it away?" Slade saw her face now. She looked completely worn out. Her eyes, red and blood-shot with tears, stared straight at him. "That's not fair!"

"You'll find someone else. Someone better than me"

"Don't you understand by now? There will never be anyone else Slade. My body chose you and you want to leave?"

"Look at me!" He shouted back "Look at my life. Is that what you want?"

"It would be a life," She said quietly. It took Slade by surprise; all he had ever seen in her life was happiness. Then he remembered.

"Why do you eat organs Sarah? I know I said I knew but to be honest I don't, I just thought it was the best way to make you feel better. I meant it when I said I would do it for you though" She loosened her arms.

"I believed that. The reason why I eat them is because my body tells me, you know that much. I'm sure you've seen the kind of people I kill right? What happened outside was a reaction. All the blood from those people was full of such evil and when I bleed, that allows the evil to escape. They say everyone is born the same but it's a lie. Some people are born to be evil. No, a lot of people are. And my body decided that I should endure that personally.

Slade looked away for a second but continued to listen.

"What I didn't say is that it's what keeping me alive. For too long I've had to kill a lot of people to satisfy my body's desires. It's like being a separate person in the one body. I could have ended it though; just forced myself not to eat them and I would have just died away in peace. But, I didn't want the freedom to die; I wanted the freedom to live. So my body punished me. It erased all feeling in me except pain, sorrow, anguish, grief, misery, everything that would make me miserable."

"But, every time I saw you, you always looked so happy. How could you disguise something like that with such a smile?" he questioned

"That's the main thing we have in common Slade. We both cover our faces with masks. I haven't felt truly happy in a long time. I came here in hope to find a way to be happy. And I did."

"Why me? What's so special about me?" She looked at the floor. Nervously wringing her hands. Drops of tears fell to the ground between them.

"I don't know," she said shakily. "I don't know. When I first met you, I didn't feel the things I do now. Every time you're near me my heart races and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Those first few days were so simple. You were just another person I talked to, nothing serious could ever happen. But you kept getting closer to me and all these forgotten feelings just came out of nowhere. Why are you doing this to me Slade? I don't know what's going on! Please tell me. I want to know what's wrong with me!" Then Slade did something really unexpected. He laughed. It was a small but a definite laugh. Sarah looked up in shock. Slade stared at her confused face and could only smile about what he was thinking.

"That's what love feels like Sarah. And I don't think your body chose me on it's own. I think it was all you"

"But…but how-?" Sarah was taken by surprise as Slade embraced her. Something inside made her tingle. It made her own arms reach up and hold him back. "What is this? I feel, warm"

"Everyone's always said you're strong, but you've never thought that yourself have you? But don't you see? You're stronger than you think. You've beaten what you thought you never could."

"I…" she shuddered, "I can feel you. I can really feel you" For a while they just sat there, holding each other closer than ever before as if the other would fall away if they let go. When they did, there was that little moment of silence where two people just stare at each other. That kind of silence that doesn't make you feel awkward or talk to fill it in. Just a silence that you don't even seem to notice because it's with someone you care about. In that moment where they just stared at each their faces edged closer and closer until the tips of their noses touched. Their chest's met and the pounding of their hearts beat into each other's bodies. Lips parted, skin brushed over skin and they kissed. At first shyly. Then that buzz of adrenalin, nerves and passion kicked in. They pulled each other together, their lips entwined in lustful ecstasy. They became so lost in their moment that they failed to notice that someone had the decency to close the door but the vulgarity to sit and watch through the crack of the door.

* * *

**Sarah. I'm glad to now you're finally happy. But, why couldn't it have been with me? I know I'm young but in no time I would've looked no older than you. Why him of all people? My enemy. The man who took me away from my friends and blackmailed me onto being his apprentice. Is he really the one you're destined to be with? I remember when you first came here; that day you saved us. I honestly thought an angel came to our rescue. Your power, your strength, your beauty and caring nature. It's hard to believe that underneath all that you were this miserable. I can't believe I never noticed before. I mean, I grew up blocking out what I really felt. I'm ashamed I never noticed. If I had, then maybe you wouldn't have needed Slade.**

**Everyone thinks I have a thing for Starfire and I know she has a thing for me but anything I felt for her disappeared the night I kissed you. It was sick, perverted and wrong. But, when you just suddenly collapsed like that, I was so terrified. It felt like a knife was being twisted in my stomach. When Beastboy said you were O.K you have no idea what a weight lifter that was. After the others left, I snuck into your room. I just had to see you. Something just took over me. You looked so beautiful lying there. They way you breathed was almost hypnotic and the scent of earth that surrounds you was intoxicating. I had to feel your lips against mine. Just once. And when I kissed you, I couldn't remember a time when I'd felt such excitement shoot through me. I liked it. I loved it. And I just know you did too. You wouldn't have smiled if you didn't. It's that same smile now. He's making you smile the way I did. The way I should. I…I want you so badly. It makes me want to scream. But I'm Robin. I don't show emotions in that way. I keep them behind the mask and let them loose on criminals. Those extra kicks I make only look like I'm taking down the villain. I'm really taking it out on them. They deserve it, yes. But sometimes I kick more than necessary. I twist an arm till it's close to snapping. I grip hard enough for bruises to last for weeks. I admitted once that Slade and I are alike. It's only now I see how clear that really is. But I don't care anymore because there is now a huge difference between us. He has Sarah.

* * *

**

_As I lay beside Sarah, watching her sleep in my arms I began to think about our situation. We were finally together but we would never be accepted here. I am their enemy, I played with their lives and now I will taking away someone they all care deeply about. So much has happened in the space of one night that it's almost hard to believe. Out of habit I stared at the ceiling-as I usually do when I'm thinking-and I suddenly heard the creak of the door hinges. I could feel the lines forming on my forehead as my eyes widened. I kept thinking, 'oh crap, here we go again' but no one came in. Maybe it was too dark to see. I kept still nonetheless. I only realised I wasn't breathing when it felt like something had landed on my chest and I let out my breath. I felt these little pads of light pressure moving towards me and I sighed with relief when I realised it was just Binx. I laughed at the thought of myself being so scared. Sarah has played with so many of my emotions tonight; I think I'm beginning to lose control of them. I gently scratched behind Binx's ear; "You played your part in all this too. Shame you never got to be part of all danger-huh?" Something was tucked into his collar. It felt like a paper. A note? When I tugged it out Binx took off right out the door and, unless I gave Sarah a cat that could grow five-foot tall with fingers, then someone had been waiting outside to close it behind him. I threw the covers off and popped my head in the hallway. No one. Just darkness. I remembered the paper in my hand as I curled my fingers. I unfolded to find incredibly neat hand writing-much like my own- written on it. It read: I'll look after Binx. Please stay safe. Robin._

_That boy was never one for long, heart-warming speeches. I've known about Robin's feelings for Sarah for a while, they weren't exactly buried deep in the ground but he still managed to keep his friends from realising._

"Slade…" _When I turned around I was struck by this urge to fall to my knees. For a moment it was like someone else was in Sarah's place but it was her. She looked so…so…I want to say beautiful but it would seem like an understatement. It was as if something had been drained away from her and everything left behind was causing her to glow. Did her hair grow longer? She sat up with the covers pulled up to her chest and I saw her smile in a new way. Her eyes are soft and warm. That smile so delicate and the red in cheeks makes her look so adorable. She's happy._

_She nodded towards the paper. _"What that?"

_I handed it over, _"A note from friend" _After she read it she held the hold close to her, _"Thank you," _she said in a whisper. I wonder if Sarah knows how Robin feels about her. My thoughts were cut off as Sarah spoke, _"Well, if I ever come back, at least there's one person I know who accepts me." _I smiled at her admiralty. I leaned over on the bed and kissed on her temple. She giggled as I asked, _"how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"It's like you can see things in people that no one else ever can. I mean, I doubt anyone would think twice that I could ever change. And even now, with everything that's happened, you still believe that you could come back here and it would be O.K."

" I'm made of elements Slade. So, in a way I can see things that others can but only in those who don't see it for themselves. Those who are shy and scared really have fiery courage inside of them; people who look successful and happy are really as depressed as a wet, cloudy day and those who appear to be as cold as snow are desperate for the light of spring to shine down on them." _She seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there. She must have encountered all kinds of people to be this specific about who people really are._

"What did you see in me_?"_

"Something very rare Slade. This world has been corrupted for so long that I thought there wasn't any of it left"

"What"

"Light." She placed her hand on my chest and stared straight at me. "You've kept it hidden from yourself for a long, long time. When I first saw you it was the tiniest little spark. It really could have gone either way for you. The darkness could have consumed you entirely"

"Sort of a 'love concurs all' thing isn't it?" _She laughed softly then it grew louder and livelier than I'd ever heard her. I felt myself laughing too, I haven't laughed like this in who knows how long. It felt, perfect._

_

* * *

_

Robin sat alone on top Titans Tower, well, not alone exactly; he had little Binx keeping company. He scratched behind the black kittens ears, mumbling away about how much he would miss Sarah. It was a little relieving to let out the words he'd kept inside for so long. But still, it wasn't enough. Talking to a cat wasn't what he really wanted to do. What he really wanted was to take her away from him. To love her, in the way he is. When the first talked together Robin felt himself feel safe. He may be the boy wonder-the all fighting, crime-stopping poster boy-but inside there was Richard. Little Richard Grayson. The young gymnast who lived in the circus with his parents all his life and saw them die before his eyes. The image still haunts him at night. Years have past since that night but the scars are still there.

To Robin, Sarah had this atmosphere of a mother about her. That's what made him feel so safe around her. But he felt disgusted with himself that he couldn't keep her safe from everything that happened. It was too late to think like that now. He was too late to do anything now. All he had left were the memories and the things she left behind. He held the locket in his other hand, running his thumb over the engraved word written on it. A token of trust they shared together. He hoped that something would have grown between them because of this. But it was too late. He nearly lost himself in his thoughts of her when the sound of the hatch door opened. When Sarah's head popped into view, Robin felt his spirit lift. He wanted to run up to her, beg her to stay, ignoring everything his head told him, until Slade came into view. It didn't matter that Sarah was happy now because of Slade, Robin's anger towards the man was swelling up, threatening to explode. He just kept staring at Slade as he climbed out and was taken by surprise when he felt himself being embraced by warm arms. He welcomed it. This warmth was so new to him, it really felt like the kind of warmth your mother could only share with you. That safety and security of knowing that someone will always be there to love you, no matter what you do. And when she pulled away, taking that warmth with her, Robin was close to tears.

"You have no idea how good a friend you've been to me Robin. Because of you I think I'll have the courage to come back someday." she held his face in her hands. "You'll see"

"You're really going?" he said. He was struggling to hold himself back. He really wanted to cry.

"Yes. Thank you for always trusting me Robin."

"I said I would didn't I?" He forced a smile but inside his heart was being ripped apart piece by piece.

Sarah stepped away, much to Robin's dismay, and Slade came closer. He held out his hand in front of Robin. Robin just stared at it dumbly.

"Truce" said Slade. Robin held out his own hand, knowing it would please Sarah but pulled away seeing a chance.

"Only if I can see you face"

"But I'm-"

"Oops. My fault" Sarah giggled. Robin wasn't sure what that meant, but when she waved her hand Slade mask disappeared before his eyes It wasn't quite what he expected. His hair was close to silver and a little longer than Robin's with strands falling over his eyes. Robin expected scars over scars but all he could see was the one where Slade's eye once was. He was younger than Robin expected too. He'd hoped that Slade would at least be less attractive than him, sadly no. He was perfect for her. Damn him he thought. Reluctantly, Robin shook Slade's hand and felt like he could be sick when Slade smiled at him. "You can stay and watch if you like, Robin?" said Sarah.

"Watch what?"

"I'm going to show Slade how to use his powers. You're welcome to watch."

"Powers? What powers? You mean he can create water and fire and wind and stuff?"

"Not exactly but pretty much. It's sort of a package deal" she giggled. Robin just sighed and nodded. He didn't really want to watch but he forced himself anyway.

Sarah and Slade stood hand in hand on the edge of the Tower. They turned to face each other. Robin strained his ears to listen.

"So, how do I do this?" asked Slade

"Don't think too much about it. Wind is the simplest of all elements. Just, don't think about becoming wind, let the wind become you. Look at the world and see yourself as it. It, is adapting to you." She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "Let it all go. Let everything you feel in the moment consume you until you become what you feel" Robin's eyes narrowed as a bright light suddenly came from nowhere. He used his hand to block out what he could and he could just see Sarah and Slade in the distance. They were glowing, Their hair shining white, their bodies gleaming brightly. That was when Robin felt the tears flow, as he watched them kiss. It was heartbreaking for him but he continued to watch. He watched as their bodies seemed to evaporate from the feet up. Inch by inch they were disappearing. The air grew colder and Robin's hair waved erratically in his face. Almost gone. The sound of the hatch door caught Robin's attention. It was Beastboy. A look of horror and shock on his face. He screamed to Sarah, he ran towards her. Then Robin tackled him to the ground, pining Beastboy's arms to his sides.

"You can't do anything! Leave them! Just leave them!"

"NO!" Beastboy morphed into his bear form breaking Robin's grip. He ran towards them, reached out his hand to grab her. The last thing he saw was Sarah's eyes looking into his as she faded away completely. Robin watched as the white light vanished into the wind leaving Beastboy on the ground, crying.

"I'm sorry Sarah" He cried "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me. Come back…come back" Robin rested a hand on Beastboy's shoulder. Beastboy didn't need to be a puppy to have the eye's of one.

"She'll be back. You'll see" Robin stared at the sky

_And when you do, I'll make you pay, Slade. Enjoy being with her while you can._


End file.
